The Nathan Mulher Saga
by BondSlave
Summary: The story of Nathan Mulher, of his youth, his young adult years, and how he slowly fell in love with the Queen Saya, and how he became a Chavalier, and of all the hardships he had to face. Goes on till after the show. RATED M
1. The Court

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Blood Plus or any of the characters, though this is a COMPLETELY ORIGINAL FIC and I do not want it stolen! **

**NOTE: I hope you enjoy this story, it's been buzzing around in my head since I first saw Nathan Muller. This will also switch between first person and third person.**

CHAPTER ONE: The Court

"Faðir Konungur! Faðir Konungur!" He cried, causing Faðir to turn around and gaze at the winded man, bent over panting before him. Faðir was tall and thin, but was strongly built. He had light brown hair and crystal blue eyes and a pale complication. "Spit it out man! What is it?" He snapped causing the panting man to raise a hand in apology.

"Forgive me sir, it just, I've come from the northern part of town, there's been a," he panted straightening up. "A terrible incident. Please, come quickly." He requested turning and quickly darting off from the direction he'd come. Faðir quickly followed, on foot, both men quickly running through the town, and passed the houses. Many of the residences, who were still awake gawked at them through the opened windows, no doubt wondering what the Nobel men Faðir was doing running after a messenger boy.

Faðir an the messenger boy arrived and Faðir halted gazing wide eyed at what he saw. The messenger boy gulped and closed his eyes turning away looking as if he were going to be sick.

"They were, found this way only a short time ago…." Faðir walked forward gazing at the scene, hand placed over his mouth in shock, eyes wide and filled with horror.

"They were all…torn to shreds." Faðir's eyes swept over the mess.

"But, there's no…blood." He whispered, the scene of shriveled limbs of human bodies forever burned into his mind.

When Faðir returned to his home, and entered the house, he collapsed onto a chair, gazing wide eyed into the fire, his wife Rósrauður quickly approaching him, placing a hand upon his shoulder. She had waited for him, wondering what had caused him to run off in the dead of the evening.

"Faðir, what is the matter?" She questioned, truly worried. He gazed up at her, before taking her hand and gently rubbing his lips against it, leaning his cheek upon the smooth flesh, his blue eyes gazing into the fire.

"The Blómlegur's were found dead…" Rósrauður gasped, the hand her husband wasn't holding darting to her mouth.

"Oh no."

"Mamma, what' wrong?" Rósrauður turned her attention towards the end of the stairs that lead to the upper story. There stood her nine-year-old son, his blue eyes worried, his light blond hair rather messy as though he'd been asleep, he must have been for he was dressed in nothing but his night wear.

"Nathan, go back to bed. Ok love?" She said smiling, though it was weak. He simply nodded as his mother turned back to his father. He was worried, as he climbed up the steps, naked feet patting quietly upon the wooden floor as he returned to his room. Something had happened that night, something bad. And as Nathan climbed into his bed, he gazed out his open window towards the full moon that gave him light. He rolled away form it and snuggled into his pillow, afraid of what the night may bring, either to him or to his dreams, and he could hardly wait for the morning light, his savior form his nightmares.

The next morning, as the morning sun peeked over the mountains, and shown down through the window, Nathan stirred. He scrunched up his face before opening his eyes gazing out of his window before leaning up and stretching, yawning widely before turning his attention to the other side of the room. His mother Rósrauður entered and pulled the blankets away from him causing him to pull his knees up to his chest and shiver.

"Common, get up, I've prepared a bath for you and pulled out your Sunday cloths." She stated as she pattered about grabbing things from his floor. He frowned.

"But it's not Sunday." He stated before crossing his arms.

"And why do I need a bath? I just had one!" He snapped. His mother rolled her eyes and walked over before pulling him out of bed.

"Because, your father is going to a meeting with the town leaders, and you need to go with him! After all, you will take his place in court someday." Nathan followed his mother to the wash room, where a large metal tub was filled with warm steaming water. She quickly grabbed the long white night shirt and pulled it up, yanking it over his head. He stood there shivering before his mother practically pushed him into the tub, sending a bit of water up his nose. He coughed and spluttered as she began scrubbing at his arms with a sponge.

"But why is papa going to court? What happened last night?"

"Never you mind! Just be on your best behavior." She warned waving the sponge in front of his face before continuing to wash him. He rolled his eyes. Some times he didn't understand his mother, he was always on his best behavior.

Upon arriving at the Court Nathan sat near his father messing with the color of his shirt, that pinched and bugged him. His father grabbed his hands and pulled them away from the shirt.

"Stop that." He snapped and Nathan obeyed, but slouched in his seat and glared at the wood work. He hated his Sunday cloths, they were hard to walk in, crisp and stiff as a board. As the older men began to talk Nathan simply tuned them out, he was not interested. He didn't want anything to do with the court, it was a boring job! He wanted to be so much more then a member of the court. He heard the doors to the court open and he glanced over, before gazing back towards the wood work. And then, it hit him, and he gazed back at what he saw. A girl had entered the court, and walked with the air of some one with power, and yet innocence. She was taller then he was, and was thin and curvy. Her skin was pale, and yet creamy, her eyes were large and bright blue, her hair was long and black and cascaded down her back like a waterfall of ebony. She dressed in a white gown. She approached the court and nodded in respect towards them.

"Queen Saya, you do know why you're here don't you?" One of the men questioned.

_'Saya…' _The name echoed in Nathan's head as he gazed wide eyed at the young girl, she appeared to be no older then sixteen…and yet, she was a Queen.

"Yes, indeed I do."

"Then you know of what murder last night?" She nodded.

"Yes." Nathan cocked an eyebrow.

_'What murder?'_

"Then you also know that it is your fault!" She glared.

"How can it be my fault!"

"BECAUSE IT WAS YOUR DAMN BEASTS THAT KILLED THEM!" Her eyes narrowed and her face contorted with rage and her eyes seemed to glow even brighter.

"YOU CANNOT BLAME ME FOR THE MURDER OF THOSE PEOPLE!" She took a deep breath before calming down.

"I do my best keeping my kind away from your villages and people! But I cannot be in two places at once, I can only guard one border at one time! I am doing this alone! I cannot be held responsible for every little petty act!" She snapped.

_'What were they talking about?' _Nathan glared at the older men.

_'Why doesn't any one tell me anything?!' _

Saya placed her hands together and calmed herself completely before gazing back up at the men.

"I have already tracked down the two responsible and rid the land of them, they will no longer be a threat. Though it is very certain that the northern boarder will need to be reinforced. And it is also certain that you will need to send me more live stoke. That is all." She stated before bowing her head and turning and walking out of the court, Nathan watching her as she went.

_'I think I'm in love.' _

_**Over the years, the woman named Saya came and went, but only**_

_**if there had been a mysteries death, something involving**_

_**Something called 'her kind' what ever that meant. **_

_**But when ever I did see her, my heart would skip a beat. **_

_**There was something about her, something that simply stole my breath, and my heart.**_

_**Of course, as I got a little older the feelings became a little**_

_**More…noticeable and hard to ignore. **_

Nathan sat in his room gazing out of his window, his slightly wavy blond hair brushing against his pale skin. It had happened again, the same as it had in the past. Bodies of the locals found ripped to shreds and drained of all blood. Though Nathan knew he should feel sorry for those poor souls and their families, he didn't. Only one thing interested him. Her.

_'Saya.' _

**Well, here's the first chapter of my 'Nathan Mullher' story. This is a completely original idea, and my idea of Nathan's past. Will continue possibly even after he 'supposedly' died at the Opera house. O.o' holy crap I got a lot of writing to do.**


	2. dramatic stand up

**DISCLAIMER: I do not Blood Plus or any of its characters, but I do how ever own the plot line to this fanfic. And this is the last disclaimer for this story because I think most of you are smart enough to know that I own nothing. And no, I am not insulting you. ****J**

CHAPTER TWO: Dramatic stand up

Nathan took in a short amount of air leaning straighter up as he gazed out of his window down towards the street where she stood. She simply stood there gazing up towards the sky, the sun playing across her pale perfect skin, the wind gently causing her long black hair and gown to flutter as if she rested in water. Nathan could feel his heart beat double as he gazed down at the perfect woman standing below. He had seen her many times over the years, and still yet, she never changed. He gasped and ducked as she turned her gaze up towards his window. Saya smiled before continuing on her way, knowing very well who had been gazing down at her. She could smell him, smell the blood flowing quickly beneath his skin, hear his quickened heart beat. Nathan poked his head up before standing and leaning out his window and watching her walking down the road. What was it about her that simply swept him off of his feet? He would never understand it. It wasn't just her beauty, for she did not simply bring him to physical lust, it was something more. Perhaps Love? He sighed and turned and leaned his back against the side of the window the sun light dancing in his golden hair. He smiled coyly and closed his eyes cocking his head slightly as he held himself. Perhaps it was _love. _The thought, it was so beautiful, so pure, so innocent….

"So dramatic." He muttered opening his eyes and gazing up towards the sky his blue eyes sparkling slightly.

"But perhaps…I like dramatic." He straightened and turned towards his door at the sound of knocking. His mother stood in the door way.

"Nathan, you and your father have been called to court."

_'Just as I thought.' _

"Ok." He said lazily before pushing himself away from the window and walking passed his mother and towards the stairs. He could feel his mothers gaze following him.

"Aren't you going to change?"

"What for? I have no intentions of impressing the courts."

Nathan entered the court and crossed to take a seat near his father, who frowned and narrowed his eyes at his sons appearance.

"You came wearing that?!" He questioned crossly, in a undertone. Nathan glanced over lazily before nodding. He was dressed in a white dress shirt with a frill at the neck, the strings tied loosely and the frills at the end of each sleeve hanging messily. His father glanced down at his pants and shoes before turning away haughtily. Nathan shrugged his shoulders crossing his own arms before leaning back in his chair. His pants were light brown and simple his shoes a dusty black. His attention peaked as the doors to the court opened and she entered in all of her royal beauty. She gazed up at the courts.

"As we are all aware, there has been yet another killing."

"And have you ridden the earth of the beat who did it?"

She nodded.

"It has become very evident to all of us here that you can no longer rule your land alone." Her eyes widened.

"You are to find a husband to help you rule." Her mouth fell open and Nathan stiffened in his chair.

_'Husband?!' _

"What?! You have no idea what you are talking about! I do not need a man to run my land! How dare you assume I…"

"We have assumed nothing. It is hard, cold evidence. It hurts your royal sweetness doesn't it? The fact you are not fit to rule!"

"YOU ARE OUT OF LINE!" All in the court turned to Nathan, who had jumped from his seat and slammed his fist down upon the wooden table. His eyes were narrowed dangerously and his still young frame shook violently.

"Nathan! Sit down!" His father ordered but Nathan turned and waved a hand in rejection.

"No! How dare all of you say she is not fit to rule! She is a queen! A queen of a sintering land! A land we have no hold over! We do not have the right to say she cannot rule! Nor do we have the right to say she is in need of husband!" He snapped. Saya gazed wide eyed up at him, her mouth slightly open. Once Nathan finished he was panting slightly. He straightened up.

"Who are we to judge?" He questioned before turning and walking down from his seat, passed Saya and out of the court.

**Yo people, I'm having some hard issues to deal with…and its kind…well complicated, so…just keep me I mind k? Cause…this might be a situation where a friend(s) become simple internet pals…and not cause they moved away.**


	3. Solo

CHAPTER THREE: Solo

Nathan stood upon the bridge that connected the town with the forest, gazing down into the water below. He glared down at his own reflection before standing straight and gazing towards the forest. He glanced back over his shoulder towards the town before his eyes narrowed and he turned to the forest and began walking towards the dark mass of trees that lay before him.

"You'll never understand." He muttered before passing through the tree's kicking stones here and there as he walked. He was tired of his parents trying to control his life, trying to control who he was.

_'Perhaps I am a little different, who cares? I am who I am! I want to be happy! I don't care about duty! I want to dress the way I want! I want to act the way I want! I want to do what I want!' _He thought bitterly as he approached a clearing where the sun shown down brightly. He sighed and walked to the middle where a lone tree rested before he sat beneath it gazing around. He'd never been in the forest, no one had. The forest was off limits.

_'How could something so beautiful be off limits?' _He wondered glancing down towards a flower near his shoe. He gently leaned down and pulled it from the earth and examined it.

"Perhaps because many things beautiful hold darker secrets." He whispered to himself before gently running his fingers over the small pin like needles in the middle of the petals of the blue flower. He knew that if he were to prick his finger he'd be poisoned, but he did not fear the flower, he respected the flower, respected its ability to protect itself from creatures that wished to eat it. He sighed before leaning his head back, dropping the flower to the ground between his knees which he pulled up to his chest. He slowly closed his eyes and allowed his mind to slow before sleep gently claimed him.

_'Glowing eyes, yellow, red…like blood…the sent, so strong, so binding, so enticing…so repulsively delicious…. Monsters, creatures, demons…monsters that feast upon the blood of humans…'my kind'…how could something beautiful be so dangerous?…many beautiful things hold darker secrets…"I want you."….Then take me…."I can't…" …I want you to…"Your in danger."…What do I do about it?…"I won't let them hurt you."…You won't let them?…"I will protect you."…' _

Nathan frowned in his sleep.

_"Nathan." _He shifted slightly.

_"Nathan!" _His eyes slowly fluttered upon to see his mother standing above him.

"Get up! It's time for breakfast." She snapped before turning and walking out. Nathan blinked leaning up slowly gazing around to find himself in his room.

_'How…' _

"Nathan get down here! Don't make me get your father." Nathan slowly stood form his bed before stretching before gazing out of the window. It was still early, the sun had barely begun to pain the sky with its fiery touch. He exited his room, descended the steps and took his seat at the table. "Well, morning sleepy head." His mother stated as she set breakfast upon the table.

"You must have been tired, you've been out since early yesterday afternoon."

_'Yesterday afternoon? How…how did I get home?' _

"Are you hungry?" Nathan nodded.

_'What the hell happened?' _

Later after breakfast Nathan entered his bedroom before filling his small sink with water. He splashed himself with the cool water before gazing down at the dancing reflection to notice something odd. He frowned before running his hand over his neck to feel something dry and crusty. He gazed down and examined his hand to find dry specs of blood. His eyes widened.

"What?" He frowned before grabbing a wash cloth and scrubbing at his neck to remove the crusted blood to find that it wasn't his, for his flesh was not torn. He dried himself off before walking out and trotting down the stairs before passing his mother in the kitchen.

"I'm going out."

"Ok. Be back in time for lunch."

"Yeah." He responded for he knew it would make his mother happy before he exited the house and began walking down the road. As he walked he heard someone call his name. He paused and glanced behind him to see his friend. Solo trotting towards him.

"Hey Nathan, you look peaky, what wrong?" Solo questioned as they began walking together.

"Nothing, I think I'm getting a little ill is all." Nathan stated.

"Really? That's horrible, you'd better not get me sick other wise I'm going to throw you in the creek." Nathan smiled and ruffled his friends hair before shoving him lightly.

"I'd like to see you try." Solo laughed before regaining his balance. Solo was a little shorter then Nathan and about a year younger. He had fly away black hair and the brightest baby blue eyes Nathan had ever seen. In Nathan's eyes Solo was the symbol of male perfectionism.

"So did you hear about the dinner this evening?" Nathan looked questioning at him, cocking a blond eyebrow.

"Dinner?"

"Oh your dad didn't tell you?" Nathan frowned.

"My dad doesn't tell me a lot of things." Solo gave a weak smile before continuing.

"Well the town is throwing a huge feast for all the noble men sixteen and up and will announce who will be chosen to take the next seat in court." Nathan halted Solo walking a few steps head before pausing and gazing back at the stunned blond.

"Who'll be taking the next seat in court?" Solo nodded.

"Yeah, I thought you'd be excited, after all you and your family will get to go, and you have a shot at being the next seat."

_'Damn it! This is punishment for being born under a bad sign!' _

"Uh, I guess I'm just a little surprised is all." Nathan stated before joining his friend and continuing their walking.

"Yeah I'm so jealous, I wish I could go but I'm fifteen."

"Do you know who all's coming?"

"Umm yeah, the Landkönnuður, the Banamaður, Drápsmaður, and the Morðingi. Oh and of course you oh and that Queen. What's her name? Sayu or something."

_'Saya? She's going to be there?' _

"You mean Saya."

"Oh yeah, her."

**Ok. Well Solo in Icelandic means Solomon and No! I did not name him that because of Solomon Goldsmith! I named him that cause it sounds cool! Any who I hope you liked this chapter.**


	4. The meeting

CHAPTER FOURE: The meeting

Nathan sat at the table, alone. The dinner hadn't started yet and all of the older members of the court and their families talked amongst themselves while the other younger men talked together, some making snide comments about Nathan just loud enough for him to hear them. He ignored them, he'd never been very popular with his own peers, mostly due to his odd personality. He sighed leaning his chin upon his hand, slouching in his seat. 

"Can I sit here?" He glanced over, his eyes widening to see the beautiful angel standing before him. Her black hair was pulled into a high bun ponytail. Even up her hair managed to cascade down her back and shoulders. Nathan stood.

"Of course." He said before pulling out the chair for her.

"Thank you." She said offering him a sweet smile before sitting and allowing him to push her in a bit before he took his own seat. 

"I hope I'm not bothering you." She offered. He blinked and shook his head.

"No, of course not. It's just, I'm a little surprised."

"Surprised about what?" 

"That your sitting her with me when you could be talking with every one else." She rolled her blue eyes and scoffed before slouching back in her own chair making her seem even younger then she appeared. 

_'Either she ages very, __**very **__gracefully or she really is just very young.' _

"I don't want to talk to any of them. There all annoying. All the older ones talk about is there statues money and houses and the younger once usually just want to oogle over me." 

Nathan was very surprised as he watched her gently finger some of the decoration on the table sadly leaning her chin upon her hand. 

_'She seems…lonely.' _She straightened up and smiled at him.

"Besides I'd much rather sit with you. Your nice, and you stood up for me in court yesterday. Besides you don't seem to be the type to openly oogle over me." She stated before gazing off towards the crowds.

_'Openly? Does she know I like her?' _

"Of course not." He muttered before turning away, both sitting a bit awkwardly together in silence, neither really knowing how to bring about a conversation. Saya sighed and blue a strand of hair from her eyes before glancing side long at him. He was perfect. He was tall, lean, strong and yet he seemed very nimble and frail, but she knew he wasn't. His blond hair gently fell into his eyes and gracefully curled at the ends like an angles. His eyes were deep and blue, full of dreams and unknown wisdom. She blinked and glanced away quickly.

_'Don't be stupid!' _She mentally snapped at herself as everyone began making there way to their seats for the dinner to begin. 

Nathan gazed oddly at her watching as she ate. She ate neatly and didn't spill or make a mess, but, she did seem to eat a lot. She paused before turner and looking at him. He offered her a smile.

"You sure do eat a lot." He stated in good humor. She smiled and blushed before shrugging her shoulders.

"Its good food. Why not enjoy it?" She questioned before taking a sip of her wine. Nathan had never tasted wine, he didn't like the smell, though he was more then old enough to handle a glass or two. 

"Do you want some?" She questioned motioning towards the wine pitcher that rested closer to her then him. 

"Huh, oh no thank you. I don't drink wine." She blinked.

"Oh really?" He shook his head.

"I don't like the taste." She smiled.

"I don't either, I drink it because it is good for the blood." She stated before taking another slow sip. 

_'She sure is…different then I imagined. I think I like her…even more then I already did.' _

After the dinner the elders of the court gathered to announce who would be taking the next seat in the court. After a very long and boring speech, which caused Nathan to zone in and out, it was time for them to announce the new member.

"And the next seat of Court will be given to…"

Nathan blinked as Saya nudged him, she was smiling and clapping along with the others. Nathan blinked again.

"Go on." She said nodding her head towards the elders. Nathan's eyes widened when he realized that they'd called his name. He didn't move until Saya rolled her eyes. 

"Oh for goodness sake." She said with a slight giggle before pushing him up and away from his seat. He slowly walked towards the elders his eyes wide, all blood rushing from his face leaving him pale. 

"Congratulation Nathan, you are now an official member of the Court." 

"…Me…?" 

Nathan sat out on the bridge holding the peace of parchment that made him an official court member between his knees as he gazed down at the stones. 

"Your not going to stay out here all night are you?" He glanced up to see Saya standing above him her arms wrapped around herself as if she were slightly chilled. He slowly rose to his feet gazing at her.

She gave him a weak smile.

"You know, a lot of young men would have killed for this seat…and you don't even seem happy." 

"I guess I'm just…a little shell shocked is all." He said quietly. 

"Well, good night Nathan." She offered kissing him lightly on the cheek before walking away towards the forest. Nathan watched her go until she disappeared amongst the trees. He smiled and gently placed his hand where she'd kissed him.

"Night." 

_'It's allur óður í okkur it's allur óður í okkur. ef þeir meiða þú , þeir meiða mig til. It's allur óður í okkur.'_

**I am aware this chapter is VERY short. But it needed to be due to the complex and longer chapter to come. The next chapter covers A LOT so I want to take my time on it and make sure everything comes across so you all don't get confused. Thanks for reading.**


	5. Death is only the beginning

**NOTE: This is the most important chapter in this entire story! Ok maybe not the entire story but it is VERY important so please, pay close attention, I'm going to try and explain everything as best I can. Sometimes it is hard to get things from the mind to words. So if you have questions at the end, please ask in the review and I will answer, innless the answer will be given in later chapters that is. **

CHAPTER FIVE: Why is time different for you?

_'You puzzle me, you confuse me, you entice me…why are we so different?! I've known you since I was just a boy of nine-years-old! I'm already a man of twenty-eight and yet you haven't changed at all! You continue to look the same while I grow older and older…why? Why does time move different for us?' _Nathan blinked and turned to look at Saya who was waving a hand in front of his face.

"Hello?" She said making a funny face before noticing he'd snapped out of it.

"Ah, there you are. The lights were on but no one was home." She giggled. He smiled weakly.

"I guess I just haven't gotten a lot of sleep lately." She blinked.

"How come?" Nathan sighed and leaned his weight back on his hands as he leaned back.

"My fathers been really ill lately, and so I've been having to help take care of him, and help out at the Court a lot." Saya saddened and glanced away.

"How is your father?"

"It's in his lungs…we don't know if he'll make it." Saya looked back at the man seated upon the grass beside her. He had changed a lot over the years, not only physically but, emotionally. He'd been forced to grow up very quickly as his fathers health began to fail. He seemed colder, less happy, his dreams forgotten, the light she'd once admired in those blue eyes of his, gone. She gently placed a hand on his shoulder.

"It'll be ok. You have me, and Solo and Ranik. We're your friends and will help you no matter what." Nathan looked over at her and smiled.

"I know, you are one of the best friends a man could ask for."

_'Though…I wish we could be more.' _

Saya bit her lip as she watched Nathan who sighed.

"You know Saya we shoul--" He didn't get a chance to finish his sentence for Saya had leaned forward and their lips connected. Nathan's eyes widened and they both froze, eyes locked lips pressed firmly against each other before Saya jumped back with a slight squeak blushing a bit. Nathan gazed at her blankly, eyes wide mouth slightly open.

"I'm sorry, I really don't know what came over me, I just--" She paused as Nathan's hand gently cupped her chin and pulled her face towards his as he leaned in and gently planted his lips over hers, his eyes closed. Her eyes slowly slid shut as well as they kissed, lips molding together both getting light taste of the other as they kissed. Once they had finally broken the kiss they gazed at each other momentarily. Saya leaned forward but Nathan stopped her.

"We can't…"

"Why not…"

"You're a Queen."

"I don't care."

"But we--"

She pounced him causing him to fall backwards, her laying on top of him. She gazed down at him her hair falling about her face.

"I want you."

"Then take me." She leaned down and there lips met again, neither holding back the passion they felt for each other.

Nathan entered the local tavern to find Solo and Ranik sitting at the bar, both gazing over at him as he approached. Nathan took a seat and Solo frowned putting his hand to his mouth as he eyed the blond closely Nathan glared.

"What?" He snapped. Solo's eyes widened and he sat up straight pointing at Nathan.

"You got kynmök!" He said bewilderedly causing Ranik to begin snickering and laughing quietly. Nathan frowned and smacked Solo upside the head before looking around to see if anyone had heard his friend. He then turned and pulled the two closer.

"Shut up! Do you want the whole town to know!?"

"Who was she?"

"Do we know her?"

"Was she good?"

Nathan rolled his eyes and snarled.

"Now I know why I wasn't going to tell you. How the hell did you know?" Ranik snickered again and Solo smiled.

"My dear friend, there's something different about you, like the way you walk the way you move in general, something different…something a little more…mature." Nathan threatened to smack him again but Solo flinched so he didn't.

"Don't tell anyone. I don't wish to be rumored to be the town whore. That's your job."

Ranik choked on his drink before he started laughing. Solo flushed red causing Nathan to start laughing as well.

From that point on, Saya and Nathan's relationship began to grow. When ever they were able to be together they would enjoy each others company fully, knowing it could be months till they would see each other again. But when they were not together Nathan was working at the court, or helping his mother take care of his father, who was growing weaker and weaker as they days passed by. It was mid spring when Saya returned, six months since she'd last visited. She paused to see Nathan slumped over on the bridge. She frowned and trotted over quickly kneeling down taking his face in her hands to see tears trailing down his pale cheeks. Her eyes widened.

"Nathan…"

"He…died this morning…he…" Saya wrapped her arms around him and hugged him. She gently rubbed her lips against the top of his head as she held his weeping form before she gazed up at the sky, the setting sun painting it with oranges, blues and pinks. Nathan didn't calm till the sun had fully left the sky, casting them in a dark purple glow. He leaned his head up and gazed at her.

"I'm to take up my fathers place in court, my membership is to be set into full motion."

Saya's eyes widened.

"Then, Nathan you should--"

"I don't want to work with the Court! We won't be able to be together, I want to be with you." He said gently nuzzling her lips and cheek with his own. She bit her lip.

"No…Nathan you don't under--"

"I want to be with you forever Saya, you're the only one I care about, I don't care about the Courts, they'll just keep us apart…" She lifted herself higher on her knees and took his face in her hand and look intently down at him.

"Ok, then you can come with me, to my home, where they cannot reach you, where we can be together…"

"But how?" She bit her lip again.

"I will explain everything later. Are they having a dinner ceremony for your father this evening?" Nathan nodded.

"Go, go to the ceremony, and accept to take the place of your father at the Court, and then, half way through the dinner meet me in the secret chamber at the Court house." He opened his mouth to speak but she pulled him against her chest and hugged him.

"Don't question me love, please, just trust me. Do as I say and we can be together…I promise." She leaned down, her lips near his ear.

"They don't trust me, and they don't trust you…Nathan, if they hurt you, they hurt me to. Remember…it's all about us."

The evening passed as a blur, the burning of his fathers corpse in town square, the announcement that he would be taking over his Father's seat, and the dinner. He sat at the dinner table eyeing his food, he wasn't hungry…he felt sick to his stomach…he had become so animated. He glanced up as Solo gently placed a hand upon his shoulder.

"I'm sorry Nathan."

_'I'm never going to see Solo again…' _The thought dawned on him silently as he watched his friend walk away to find a seat. Nathan could hear his heart beating slowly with in his ribcage as he looked around at all the familiar faces.

_'I'll never see any of them again…' _His eyes found his mothers form across the room. She sat still, no emotion crossing over her features, save for her eyes. Her eyes were reddened from tears. Nathan stood and began slowly making his way away from the table, slowly as not to draw attention, as he approached a side door he paused and glanced back at the form of his mother.

_'I love you.' _

He slowly made his way along the corridor, his shoes tapping lightly upon the stone floor, his only light the many candles hanging upon the walls. He paused half way down the corridor and turned towards a candle broach before gently turning it ninety decrease. The wall slowly slid aside and Nathan entered to find the secret chamber he had found when he was eighteen. Saya stood waiting for him. The chamber was lit by candles as well, and a bed they'd made together lay upon the floor. As he approached, he spotted the only thing she held in her hand, a glass of red wine. Nathan looked down at it before looking at her.

She lifted it and offered it to him.

"Drink it Nathan." She was pale, paler then usual, he couldn't fail to notice the nervous air to her voice. He frowned but took the glass from her. He slowly rested the glass to his lips before beginning to drink. Saya watched as the red liquid slid from the glass down his throat, and she bit her lip. He paused, his eyes going unfocused before his fingers slackened and the wine glass fell to the floor with a crash, glass breaking and flying about their ankles, the remains of the red liquid splashing upon the floor. Nathan opened his mouth but no words came out before white flashed passed his eyes and his heart rate began to beat double as it tried to pump oxygen to his red blood cells, which were being destroyed faster then they were being produced. He fell to his knees gritting his teeth before gazing up at Saya who looked down at him saddened expression upon her face, her eyes lined with tears. She knelt down as he lost the strength to hold himself up. She gently rolled him over onto his back gazing down at him, gently sweeping the sweat from his brow as he panted for breath that wouldn't come.

"I'm sorry…I know it hurts but…this is the only way we can be together." She stated as her eyes began to glow bright blue, Nathan watched as she leaned down, opening her mouth to revile elongated canines before sinking her teeth into his neck. He gasped, but no air filled his lungs…the pain began to top…his heart began to slow….he felt nothing, for how long he didn't know, he didn't know if he was alive, or if he were dead. He felt something warm enter his mouth, and slowly slide down his throat before it hit his stomach causing his eyes to snap open, pupils to dilate and his body to be racked with pain beyond imagine. The pain was blinding, he saw only white, no it wasn't white, he saw pain, he saw suffering, agony, it was as if his skin were being torn away, his bones being crushed into powder, his blood cells eating away at him from the inside out…and then…nothing…blackness….

_'…Saya…' _Was all he knew.

**Well…I hope that wasn't to hard to follow.**


	6. I will kill you and all your kind

He could feel warmth, he could feel something soft running along his face and neck and down his arm. He could smell something sweet, something tempting. He could hear the sound of singing, singing a sad tune, a tune that he felt drawn to. But it wasn't singing, it was…something else…something else entirely, but he could understand it. His eyes slowly fluttered open before he gasped and opened his mouth, but nothing came out. 

"Shhh, don't talk…not yet." His eyes slowly slid to Saya, who was laying next to him. He glanced around the chamber to see they'd moved.

_'How long was I out?'_

"Now we can always be together, forever, for all eternity." He looked back at her.

"Nathan, I'm not a hum--" He placed a finger over her lips before nodding.

_'I know.' _He gently leaned forward and pressed his lips to hers. 

_**Time passed, and though the number of **_

_**Strange murders had greatly decreased **_

_**They were not, non existent. **_

_**Solo felt bitter and betrayed. He had always had a thing **_

_**For the Queen Saya, but since the death of Nathan, he couldn't forgive her.**_

_**No one knew what happened to Nathan that night,**_

_**Solo like many others believed him to have been killed**_

_**By one of the Queens damn kind.**_

_**Solo hated her, he hated her with every fiber of his being.**_

_**The year is 1652 -- five years since the death of Nathan.**_

"How can you say we do nothing?" 

"I'm not saying we do nothing!"

"THEN WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU SAYING? WE CAN'T JUST SIT BY WHILE OUR TRADERS ARE BEING SLAUGHTERED!"

"I DIDN'T SAY THAT! STOP PUTTING WORDS IN MY MOUTH!"

"Gentlemen, gentlemen please!" 

"YOUR PLAN IS TO DANGEROUS!"

"YOUR PLAN IS NO BETTER!"

All at the court gasped and bowed there heads as the doors to the court were opened letting the harsh unforgiving wind and rain from the storm out side blow in at them. Ranik glanced up shielding his eyes from the ice cold bitter winds to see two figures standing in the door way.

"You're all acting like children." The whole Court went silent as into the light, entered Saya her long flowing black hair clinging to her neck, her white gown clinging to her body tightly her eyes glowing in the now darker light. The doors slammed shut and the candles that threatened to be blown out once again brightened the room and Ranik's eyes widened as his mouth fell slightly open. The Queen hadn't been seen for years and now, to have just appeared, it was, inhuman. 

"Queen Saya--" She rose her hand discontinuing the mans words.

"Before you begin brow beating me over my inability to keep my 'kind' away from your people give me a moment." She glanced over her shoulder towards the back of the court where little light was shed. 

"Nathan." 

"Of course." He stepped from the shadows causing the entire room to gasp. He approached her and draped a dry shawl about her shoulders. 

"Perhaps I shouldn't have worn white." She said with a giggle causing him to smile as he clasped his hands behind his back and remained where he stood as she approached the court. 

"Nathan…" Ranik breathed out eyes locked onto the tall, wet, blond that stood in the middle of the court room. Nathan's attention only flickered to the stunned man for a moment before his attention once again was granted to his Queen.

"You cannot expect your people who--"

"Nathan Konungur? He's…alive!?" Saya closed her mouth at being interrupted and glanced back at Nathan before smiling and looking back up at the court.

"No, not exactly. And it's Mulher now." 

"What?"

Nathan cleared his throat. 

"Nathan Mulher, that is my name." Saya nodded.

"Let me explain sir. As you are aware the creatures that kill your men are not human, but monsters, bat like creatures. But what you are not aware is, they are my subjects." The court gasped again.

"Define subjects!"

"I am their Queen, their ruler, they are those under me. I, and all of my kind, are Chiropterans. But, to make it a little easier for you to understand, my kind are broken down into three groups. The Chiropterans, bat like creatures which feast upon the blood of humans, they are the lowest of the three groups. Then, there are the Chavaliers." She turned to Nathan with a coy smile.

"The Nobel men, and soldiers for the Queen." She turned back to the Court.

"And then, there is me. For as long as I can remember I have been the only Chiropteran who ever looked human. But this is not what I have come to talk about. I have come to talk about your Traders." 

"HOW DARE YOU! YOU'VE TAKEN ONE OF OUR OWN AND…AND TURNED HIM INTO A MONSTER!" With a crack like lightening and a rumble like thunder the marble bench that rest before the high seats of the court, where a candelabra rested cracked before shattering and crumbling to the floor. Nathan had appeared standing in front of his Queen his eyes glowing a blood red as he glared up at the Court.

"Never insult the Queen's judgment in front of me!" He snarled his voice darker, deeper, deadly. He stood up straighter and glared up at them.

"Those who do not bow before the Queen do not deserve to live in this world. Your Traders are putting their own lives at risk when they cross our borders, it is not our responsibility to protect them once they leave your land, they are no more then food." He calmed himself down before turning away.

"And that, is at there own choice." He stated before walking away. Saya sighed and gazed up at the court.

"I have spent many years protecting your people, and trying to keep peace, but Nathan is right. Once you cross into our land, you are on your own. We will still remain to protect the borders, but even with two…" She turned away. "It is almost impossible to guarantee." 

Nathan and Saya began crossing the bridge towards the forest, the rain drenching them both to the bone when Nathan paused and turned. Saya paused as well to see someone running towards them.

"Ranik?" Saya questioned. Ranik paused panting his auburn hair clinging to his pale face.

"Your right."

Both Saya and Nathan looked blank.

"You've always been right. Why should we blame you for what happens when you spend your time trying to not only protect our people, but the people of other towns surrounding your land. You can't do this alone, you can't be expected to not only protect us, but protect yourself from the…what ever those things are! I want to help you!" Nathan looked surprised and Saya gently took her friends hand.

"Ranik, you don't know what your saying."

"Yes I do! I want to help you!" he turned to Nathan.

"Believe me, I don't want to be competition for Saya's love…I just want to help." Saya glanced back at Nathan. Nathan crossed his arms.

"What the Queen decides to do is up to her." Saya turned back to Ranik. 

"Why Ranik? Why give up everything?"

"Because, it means nothing." She nodded.

"Then come with us." Nathan wrapped an arm around Ranik's shoulder.

"You have no idea what your walking into."

"You survived it, so why shouldn't I?" Ranik questioned as they entered the forest and the sky was lit up by a flash of lightening, and a rumble of thunder. Solo stood at the end of the bridge glaring towards the forest. Breathing heavily eyes narrowed, teeth gritted, hands balled into fists.

"YOU TOOK EVERYTHING FROM ME! FIRST YOU TOOK NATHAN, AND NOW RANIK!? I SWEAR! I SWEAR I WILL FIND YOU SAYA! I WILL FIND YOU AND I WILL KILL YOU! YOU AND ALL OF YOUR KIND!" 

**Well that was kinda an introduction to the angst part of the story. This is the last chapter until the 26****th**** so I hope you all have a Merry Christmas and hope you kind of enjoyed this chapter. **


	7. Saya likes pink

**MERRY DAY AFTER CHRISTMAS EVERYBODY! I hope you all had a Merry Christmas. I did! Any ways I apologize for the last chapter, I can't call it anything but LAME. But I didn't know how else to get Ranik with Saya and Nathan, cause…well yeah can't really say much with out giving this part of the plot away. So here's the next chapter hope its better. :D**

CHAPTER SEVEN: Saya likes pink

The rain and storms had passed, leaving the land lush and green and wet. The sound of birds singing as they flew around gathering twigs and other materials to rebuild there damaged homes filled the air, and the sound of other animals feasting upon the fresh shoots of the fields. It was almost, magical. Nathan often enjoyed this beauty while patrolling the Western border, one of the calmest areas of his home. He sighed and leaned against a white wooden fence, that had been broken in a few places, it didn't bother him, it added charm to the area. The area, long ago had been farming land, that was until of course the chiropterans clamed the area as there home. Nathan's thoughts were interrupted as a large creature wandered from behind the trees into the field, all the other animals that had been there scattered quickly, but Nathan didn't move, he merely watched. The creature was huge on all fours, about Nathan's height. It was brown in color, its front legs thin at the shoulder but thick and muscular at the elbows and lower. The beast also had a long slender face, with two large yellow bulging eyes. At the base of its snout were a circular role of sharp knife like teeth and a long slippery tongue that lolled out and brushed against the ground and grass when the creature lowered its head. It also had a large chest, but its middle and hips and back legs for that matter were small and scrawny. The creature almost looked dumb, ridiculously so. But Nathan knew better, these creatures, as slow in the head as they were, were very fast and very mean. Nathan was really in no mood to have to scare off this chiropteran, but knew he'd have to if the beast continued nearer to the border.

Ranik stood near the entrance of his new home. The entrance looked nothing more then a den for lions, but it was much more then that. He now knew that upon entering, and continuing back in the dark, you would soon find the real entrance. The entrance into a underground…there was nothing to call it but what it was, an underground kingdom. It had many corridors, and large rooms lit by a vast sea of candles. It was beautiful, Ranik still was shocked, and also had many more rooms and corridors to explore. He sighed, he'd gone on his patrol, and returned. He vaguely wondered where Saya was.

_'Is she ok?…I hope she's not hurt!…no, no, don't be stupid, she's fine…….But…what if she isn't?' _He shook his head, he had been told once he'd finished his patrol to return home, and he had, now all he had to do was wait…and that was the worst part. He jumped at the sound of approaching foot falls and turned to see Saya approaching, she smiled.

"Is Nathan back yet?" She questioned. Ranik shook his head in response. Saya frowned and glanced towards the west.

"Hmn…I wonder if there's been any trouble." Ranik shrugged his shoulders before glancing towards the west as well.

_'I doubt Nathan would get hurt…would he?' _Though Ranik was attempting to keep himself from worrying, he found keeping Saya from worrying a even more grueling task. For the Queen continually passed this way and that, biting her nails and muttering to herself.

"I'm sure he's fine Saya, Nathan is more then capable of handling himself." Saya looked at Ranik, who gave her a small smile. She sighed and turned towards him.

"Your right, your right. Nathan can handle what ever it is that's keeping him."

_'I hope.' _She secretly thought to herself as they continued to wait.

Nathan entered their midths little over an hour later receiving gasps from the both.

"Nathan? What happened?" Nathan looked at Saya and blinked before gazing at himself.

He was covered in blood from head to foot, which was no doubt the reason she was asking.

"Oh, just got into a small spat with a chiropteran…one mind you who won't be getting in spats with any one else again." Saya sighed in relief before scowling at him hands on her hips.

"Nathan, you are so dramatic!" She said rolling her eyes before entering the den and vanishing from sight. Nathan only chuckled before both he and Ranik followed her, vanishing from sight.

Ranik was lounging slowly flipping through the pages of a book when Saya entered, questioning clueless look upon her face. Ranik looked up at her as she approached.

"Have you seen Nathan?"

"I think he was going down to the bath chamber to clean up." Saya nodded before gazing down at the book.

"What are you reading?"

"First Folio, it's a book that holds many of Shakespeare's stories." Saya smiled.

"Shakespeare huh? Poetic." Ranik blushed slightly as she giggled before turning and exiting the room.

Nathan sat upon the smooth stone bench, near the pool of water that filled the chamber with warm steam. He peeled his shirt slowly from his skin, lifting it and pulling it over his head, the blood flaking away near his collarbone and wrists. He tossed it aside, he'd burn it later. His skin had been tinted pink from the blood that had soaked through his shirt. He kicked his shoes off before peeling his pants from his legs and tossing them aside before peeling his underwear away before it joined the pile of bloody tattered clothing. He slid into the warm water before lowering himself until the water touched the bottom of his nose and little bubbles formed near his nose. He rose his head and turned a bit at the sound of giggling.

"Aren't you a little old to be blowing bubbles?" Saya teased. Nathan stuck out his tongue.

"Look who's talking." She gasped and put her hands on her hips.

"What are you saying? Are you saying I'm childish?!"

"You said it not me." She flushed red before approaching and was about to say something when Nathan's hand sprung up out of the water and grabbed her hand causing her to lean forward slightly, her eyes wide at the mischief in his blue eyes.

"Nathan, no, no, no…NOT THE DRESS!" She yelped as he pulled her into the water with a splash. He laughed as she sprung up out of the water, her black hair clinging to her face neck and shoulders as she gasped for air.

"Ugh!" She splashed him before glaring at him, both starring a moment before they both broke out in laughter. She sighed before sinking under the water, remaining under a few moments before coming up and tossing her now soaking dress out of the pool of steaming water. Nathan cocked and eyebrow at her. She smiled.

"It was weighing me down." She stated scooting nearer to him where he leaned at the edge of the pool.

"You look better with out it." He stated gently kissing the top of her head as she leaned against him.

"You know, you kind of look good in pink." She stated as she fingered his pink stained collarbone. He snorted.

"I will never wear pink." He stated causing her to pout and gaze up at him.

"Not even for me?" He shook his head before she smiled and they shared a kiss.

**Well there's chapters seven, I hope it was up lifting and cheerful…for reasons I cannot say. Haha. Totally for shadowing if you get what I mean, if any one can point out what's being for shadowed I'll give you brownie points. Next chapter should be up tonight or tomorrow. **


	8. Is there a plan?

**NOTE: Omg long time since I've updated this! I'm so ashamed of myself! I have such a bad habit of forgetting to updated and then its like…ugh I really should…but I don't wanna…so since it's almost the new year my new years resolution is I WILL UPDATE MY STORIES AT LEAST ONE EVERY WEEKLY! Someone hold me to that. Haha HAPPY NEW YEAR.**

CHAPTER EIGHT: Is there a plan?

He stood beside her, his front splattered with blood, his eyes cold and narrowed down at the creature laying crystallized before them. Saya turned her eyes to her chevalier biting her lip before looking back down at the crystallized chiropteran before them.

"That was…a little harsh Nathan." She muttered quietly. He turned his gaze towards her cocking an eyebrow.

"Harsh?" She sighed and bowed her head holding herself with her arms gazing down at the mindless blood sucking beast that now lay dead before her.

"I…don't like fighting." She stated quietly. He cocked his head to one side.

"I don't like having to do this…" She gazed up towards the sky.

"I don't like what I am…I don't like what I have to do…why was I born different?" She questioned and his eyes widened before he took her shoulders and spun her around to face him, though she continued to gaze up at the sky.

"What are you talking about?" She turned her saddened eyes to him.

"I'm not human…every one around me…they are, they live love and die…and me…I…I'm going to live forever…I'm going to live till the end of time…"

"But you won't be alone…you have me…you have Ranik…we'll always be with you."

Tears formed in her eyes as she gazed up at him.

"I'm sorry." She muttered causing him to give her a questioning look.

"For what?"

"For turning you into a monster!" His eyes narrowed angrily and he gently shook her.

"No! No! Never say that! You didn't turn me into a monster! We are not monsters…I don't regret what you did…I understand what you did, and…I want it, I said I wanted to be with you forever and now I will be!" He gently pulled her into a hug and rested his lips against the top of her head.

"Please don't think yourself a monster…you are so far from a monster, you do so much…so much you don't have to…you protect these people from the real monsters. Please be happy…" He gently nuzzled her.

"It hurts when your not happy." He gently released her from his hug before taking a few steps back. She sniffled before looking up at him, her eyes still glossy from her tears.

"But…" He interrupted her and shook his head smiling.

"It doesn't matter…you were born different, but God had a plan, a plan for everything created…and your no different." He stated before taking her hand and leading her away.

"Let's go, hopefully Ranik had success on his patrol." Saya followed though her thoughts were still sad.

_'Does God really have a plan? Or am I…my kind…are we just an accident?' _

Solo sat at the bar with a few other courts men, though he remained silent while they talked cheerfully. His thoughts were distant, angry, and sad at the same time. He'd just returned from a death burning. The death burning of the now late Rósrauður.

He snarled leaning over and resting his head against the wooden bar.

"There has to be away! A weakness! Anything!"

Koniko, Solo's girlfriend turned and gave him a questioning look.

"Solo, are you ok?" She questioned resting a hand upon his shoulder. He sat up and pushed it away glaring at her.

"No! I'm not ok!" He snapped before standing and exiting the bar leaving Koniko stunned and a few of the other courts men speechless.

Rifilian, a man a little older then Solo glanced at her.

"I've never seen him so angry…so angry towards me."

"He wasn't made at you love, he's mad at her." He whispered causing Koniko to glance at him.

"Her? Who?"

**It's short, I know but HEY I updated! :D points for me! Haha. Ok it'll be updated again soon I PROMISE! And if I fail just bug me until I do. HAPPY NEW YEARS EVERY BODY!**


	9. The blue flower prt 1

_**Well due to my failure in updating frequently and always getting carried away with other stories ALWAYS this chapter is long, VERY long and so, a lot happens. Hopefully you can keep up. This is the turning point…well one of the turning points. **_

_**NOTE: I've put a warning note before the mature themed area so those of you who do not wish to read it may simply skip to the end of it. **_

_CHAPTER NINE: The blue flower_

_The beast froze, trembling over the small child who gazed wide eyed up at it, tears spilling over his cheeks as the huge beast shook violently, blood spilling forth from its mouth as it began to crystallize from its middle. It's eyes seemed to bulge out of its head, wide as if surprised. Gurgling grunts, groans and snarls arose from its throat before it through its head back and let out a scream like howl before crystallizing completely and falling to the ground in thousands of gray and blood red shards before turning to dust and being blown along the ground with the breeze. The little boy whimpered slightly before his mother grabbed him and pulled him away holding him tightly as he seemed to be shocked into silence. Nathan stood covered in blood hands resting on his hips eyeing the mother and child, Saya standing not to far away, her arm drenched in blood from the tips of her fingers to passed her elbow from where she'd stabbed the chiropteran through its stomach. Ranik stood by her side using a cloth to gently begin to wipe the blood from her arm, though where he cleaned her skin was stained a slight pink. She attempted to approach, Ranik following behind her not pausing in his cleaning when the bother held tighter to her son and glared._

_"Stay back!" She snapped as a few other adults surrounded her all standing close together. She paused and gazed at them. Nathan's eyes narrowed slightly. _

_"Get away from us monsters." A man spat throwing a rock towards Saya but Nathan caught it and through it aside his blue eyes glowing red and a snarl rising from his throat. _

_"No, Nathan." Saya said gently setting her hand upon his shoulder. He stood up straight his eyes returning to their natural blue though he continued to glare. _

_"Get out of our town, leave don't come back! Take ye' damned cursed beast with you." An elderly woman snapped angrily. Ranik frowned._

_"How can you say this? She just saved your lives!" _

_"We wouldn't need saving if you and your kind had never been born! Ye are an abomination! Creatures from the lowest pits of hell!" _

_"You're kind feast upon our live stock, upon our animals, upon us! If you seek blood why do you not drink the blood of your slaves!?" A man snapped causing both Ranik and Nathan to glare at the spew of insults being thrown at them. Saya remained silent through out the insult bashing. _

_"Come on," She said turning her hair blowing slightly in the breeze as she began to walk away._

_"Let's leave them be." Nathan and Ranik nodded before turning as well following. While they made their way back to their home Ranik could feel heat licking at his face._

_"You never notice how arrogant humans are until you're no longer once of them. How could they say such things when we saved their lives! Why do we even bother if they will not even accept it!" Neither Saya nor Nathan bothered to hold up an end of the conversation, knowing Ranik didn't expect them to, he was simply blowing off steam. Nathan gazed at Saya who remained silent, and her face emotionless. _

_'Do you believe their words Saya? Do you believe what they call you? Do you hate yourself? I fear you believe these things…I fear what you may make us do…I fear for your heart…you are so fragile, and yet…so powerful…will you let their words blacken your heart?' _

_WARNING_

Upon arriving back at their home Saya and Nathan entered her chamber cleaned of the days struggle. She watched him as he gently began organizing the decorations about the room, and gently preparing her bed for the evening. He did not need sleep, nor food, so he would no doubt go and guard their home like he did every night. Once finished with this chore he stood up and gazed at her.

"Saya?" She gazed emotionless at him.

"Perhaps…they were right." She stated approaching him. He cocked his head to one side mouth slightly open to ask her what she meant when she set her hands upon his chest gazing up at him.

"S-Saya?" She gently grabbed the back of his head and pulled him a bit causing him to stoop before she pushed him back. He landed upon the bed with a slight thump before she lay upon his chest. His eyes were wide, unsure of what she was on about.

"Perhaps…yes…" Her eyes began to glow bright blue before she leaned forward and sank her elongated canines into the tender flesh of his neck. His eyes widened, his pupils dilating before he let his head fall back a slight moan escaping his lips as she began to drink of his blood. His eyes drooped slightly in pure ecstasy. It was pure and utter bliss, his mind and body, his very being was in pure harmony with her own. He could feel her pulse as she drank their heart beats beating as one, their minds connected, it was more beautiful and more wonderful then any thing he'd ever experienced with her. It was more then powerful then the love they shared when he did share her bed, more powerful then any type of physical closeness, it was something amazing. He could feel his blood leaving his body, he could feel his muscles begin to shiver and tremble slightly, feel the tightening of the coil within his stomach. He gently grabbed her shoulders licking his lips trying to grasp any type of mental thought, though it continued to avoid him.

"S…S-sa..Saya…" He gasped before arching slightly off the bed eyes wide as he let a slightly strangled moan escape his lips as the coil within his stomach released and he fell over the edge. It was like reaching ones climax and yet, it wasn't…it was different, and yet, just as powerful. He fell back onto the bed as she released his neck the wound quickly healing up as she leaned up, her long black hair falling about her shoulders, as she gazed at him. He looked up at her panting slightly before leaning up and kissing her, their lips molding together perfectly, his tongue entering her mouth. He could taste his own blood which had stained in most inner parts of her mouth, mixing with her natural taste, a taste he knew very well, and yet, craved more and more. They kissed on and off breaking a part only long enough to swallow a gulp of air before continuing their exploration of the others mouth.

"I love you Nathan." She whispered hugging him tightly as he gently kissed her jaw bone and neck.

"I love you to, so much."

"Nathan…" He gently rolled her onto her back and pressed her down upon the bad before wrapping his arms about her and continuing his kissing. She gently ran her fingers through the blond locks of his hair, her fingers sliding easily through his silky hair, like water.

"Please make love to me." She whispered.

"But…" He kissed her ear.

"What about the border."

"Forget about the border…just think about me."

"If that's what you want." He whispered before sitting up and pulling the dark drapes that hung about the bed closed closing out all light from the candles about the room, shrouding them in darkness. It was only them, nothing else mattered, it was only Nathan and his queen. Their relationship had grown much of the years, when he had been human, they had never made love, they had, had sexual intercourse, and other pleasures of the flesh, and yet, it was simply to satisfy their physical desires…but that had all changed. Love, was far more pleasurable then sex, it not only fed them physically but emotionally.

He gently removed her dress tossing it to the end of the bed letting his hands roam about her body, memorizing every curve, every inch of her through the darkness before kissing her lips, and then following the same path his hands had made, planting kisses all over her body memorizing her taste, her sent, the texture of her soft skin. Nothing mattered to him more then her, she was his everything, she was what kept him alive, his purpose, it was his purpose to protect her. She gently took his face in her hands and pulled him back up to her before kissing his lips gently before leaning up and pulling gently at the strings of his shirt before pulling it off over his head, and then removing the rest of his cloths. More then eighty percent of the time, they never even had intercourse, they didn't have to, simply being together, like this, kept them happy. No words needed to be said, they knew what the other liked, and how to mold themselves into one, how to prove their love with no words. They both laid down together upon the bed, the blankets and pillows and their cloths shifting in rippling pool like patterns as they kissed and held onto each other.

"Tonight…" She whispered but he silenced her with his lips, he knew, he knew what she wanted and he would give it to her, he'd give her anything and everything if she simply willed it. It only took one simple movement followed by more movements of fluent shifts and gentle kisses to enter her. They continued till both lay exhausted in the others arms enjoying the warmth the others body offered. Saya gently leaned closer to his chest sleep washing over her. Nathan held her close, his lips resting contently against the top of her head while she slept. He didn't mind simply laying with her through out the night, he was content to simply listen to her breathing and feel the slight pounding of her heart beat against his chest, or arm depending on how she lay.

"I love you." He whispered before closing his eyes and slipping into the closest thing to sleep he would ever get. It was a very relaxed state, he was aware of the things around him, and yet, he could still get rest, and his mind could wander on its own accored, his own versions of dreams.

_WARNING OVER_

Months had passed, and Solo continued to ponder the possibilities of a weakness in _her _kind. There had to be, all creatures, no matter how powerful, no matter how seemingly perfect, they all had a weakness. He knew that the queen could destroy her own kind with a single drop of her blood, he'd seen it, though he did not understand it. He did not understand what her blood contained to do this, and if she had this power, then it was possible so did her slaves. He shook his head while walking through the forest, the sun barely flittering down through the tress as the sun slowly began to rise. He knew Nathan and Ranik could not kill the creatures in the same manor, he'd seen them kill the creatures once or twice, they seemed to bleed the creature to death. Perhaps their inability to kill by blood, was a protection towards the queen, perhaps it was incase they turned on her. Perhaps. He entered a clearing, where a large lone tree rested. He crossed to it and leaned against the trunk gazing up towards the sky before sinking to the ground and sighing. He let his hands fall to his side when he felt something sharp graze across his skin. He jumped a bit before gazing down to see a blue flower resting near him. He frowned before looking at his finger, he was not bleeding and so did not fear. He gently plucked the flower and held it gently between his fingers eyeing the pin like needles that rested in the middle of the pretty attractive blue petals. He carefully and gently plucked one of the needles to see a slight clear liquid ooze onto his finger from the base and tip of the needle. It was the poison that the plant used to protect itself form beast that may eat it. He frowned before taking few other needles letting the clear liquid ooze out onto his finger until he had a good amount glittering upon his finger. He dropped the now useless flower to the forest floor taking the shaft of his sword and pulling it from its sheath and laying it across his lap. He gently rubbed the liquid that had gathered on his finger onto the tip of the blade, careful not to cut himself. The very tip of the blade shown bright with the dampness of the poison. He knew enough about the flower that if three or four were consumed by a animal the size of a cow and smaller, they would die from the very potent poison. He also knew that a simple prick of the flowers needles could leave a full grown man deathly ill, and could even cause death. He frowned and took a few more flowers and began repeating the process of gathering the poison and then rubbing it upon the blade of his sword. He continued doing this unaware that he was being watched by a pair of glowing red eyes that flashed when the creature moved. At the sound of haggard breath he leapt to his feet and turned as a creature the size of a hoarse jumped out roaring at him, pupiless red eyes bulging out of its ugly head. It charged him he took a few steps back before lifting his sword and holding it before him. The creature slammed into him with such force both were sent flying back a few feet, the sword piercing the creatures chest causing blood to spill from its long snout and splatter all over Solo's pale face. The creature fell upon him causing him to gasp as the great weight knocked the wind out of him. The creature continued to cough up blood, Solo keeping his eyes and mouth closed as the crimson liquid splattered him farther. He creature ripped away from him blood spilling from the wound in its chest. He stumbled back on its hind legs seemingly drunk. Solo prepared for the creature to heal and attack again but it didn't. He watched as it spun in circles screaming as blood continued to pour out of its wound, which did not heal. It let out one last cry before falling to the ground, lifeless. His eyes widened and he slowly stood and crossed to the monster kicking it with his toe. It did not stir. He gazed down at his bloodied sword before looking towards the now blood stained blue flowers. His eyes narrowed and a sickening bloodied smirk crossed his once hansom face which had turned to one of a twisted mad man. He'd found a weakness.

Saya sighed as she sat out in the sun running her fingers of the warm grass as the summer sun left everything comfortably warm. She waved and smiled at Kinili, one of her other chavaliers. He'd begged her to change him, though she'd been very uneasy about the idea. Kinili had migrated to Iceland from Africa, and had lost all of his family to illness and was alone. Though Nathan wondered how he'd made it all the way to Iceland from such a far away country Saya did not care. He was there and that was all that mattered. He'd said he no longer had a reason for living, no reason to feel. He wished to have a reason again, and he wished to help protect the people from the monsters. She only agreed once he'd said he would not leave until she agreed to turn him. She sighed, Nathan, Ranik and Kinili had been keeping up the boarders, and preventing the chiropterans from going to the towns but she felt a little useless. She jumped as arms wrapped around her before smiling and leaning into the embrace.

"I see your back."

"Yes." Nathan said smiling and resting his chin on her shoulder gently kissing her neck.

"How are you my queen?" He questioned as Ranik joined Kinili and the two began messing around else where. They'd all been enjoying the fine weather. She sighed.

"I feel useless." He smiled and gently wrapped his arms about her middle and ran his hand over her stomach.

"But you are not, you are doing more then simply relaxing. Your feeding, protecting and nurturing children. Two beautiful girls, future queens." He said smiling leaning his head against hers.

"I know…I just, wish I could do more."

"I know. But right now you need only worry about yourself the our dear children. After all, your blood is no longer potent love. A queens fate, to pass on the protection to her children." She smiled contently at his words.

"I wonder what they will be like. Do you think I will be a good mother?"

"Yes."

"I want to teach them Nathan, I want to teach them about our home, about our kind, about the world we live in, and how to create peace in their own hearts." He gently kissed her cheek.

"You will be a wonderful teacher love." He stated before standing and helping her to her feet.

"But for now, I leave you with Ranik and Kinili. I must go to the North Eastern border in the mountains, it has come to my attention of murders up there."

"Do you think it is chiropteran?"

"Possibly, now that they've lost their means of food here due to the three of us, they will most likely migrate else where. If they are I will put a stop to it." He kissed her before hugging her.

"Come home soon." She whispered against his chest.

"I promise." He began walking off, waving to his fellow Chavaliers.

"I will see you soon Love, I promise." He stated before he vanished. She smiled gazing at the spot he'd been.

"I love you." She whispered before holding her flat stomach and heading inside to rest.

**Well this is getting very, VERY long so I'm going to cut 'the blue flower' into two parts. The second part will be uploaded with in the next thirty minutes to an hour. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. **


	10. The blue flower prt 2

**OMG sorry I couldn't post last night! Computer got a virus and then I had to get rid of it. I did so now here's the chappy. Sorry. **

CHAPTER TEN: The blue flower prt 2

_Saying goodbye is never easyIt's the hardest thing to doBut what hurts even moreIs not the chance to say it to is just a memoryOur laughter was sunny and brightThen clouds started to gatherFor you were no where in were my first real loveAnd this I will never forgetHow you left without a warningNo good-byes, my only I may be nowAlways searching for another so trueTo place my world of emotionHanding my love to someone like again I must go thereAnd experience all the painI would do it in a minuteFor all the good I would matter what my wrongsYou offered only loveUntil the day you left meFor your new home up above.I know you still are with meYour love is within my heartThough life is no longer presentOur souls will never is given to you in honorOf all that we did shareI just wanted you to know, dear,How much I really did care._

It had been two months, longer then he'd hoped. He'd longed to return quickly, but the number of migration had been greater then he'd thought, and he'd had a lot of work on his hands. He walked through the empty fields drawing near, and nearer to his home. He was glad to have finally returned, glad to be able to see his family again, to see his own kind. The people in the mountains had been much more welcoming and thankful then most the people around his own area, they'd welcomed him in with open arms while he helped to protect their small village. Though he was glad he did not have to camp in the mountains he missed her, his queen, his blood itched to be near her again. He passed through the trees that would lead him to his home when a familiar sent assaulted his nose. He paused, and frowned. He slowly walked out of the dense trees before stopping as his shoes slid slightly beneath him. He gazed down through the darkness, the moon his only light to the slightly stained grass. His eyes narrowed his brow forward as he lifted his shoe and gazed at the grass.

_'Blood?' _He quickly ran forward towards his home approaching the entrance.

"Ranik?" He called.

"Kinili?" He turned this way and that worry beginning to creep upon him.

"Hello!"

_'Surely someone was on guard…where are they?' _He wondered before entering the den like entrance that lead to their underground home.

"Ranik? Kinili!? Saya!?" He called, his voice echoing along the stone corridors as he walked before he slipped and held to the wall as to prevent himself from falling. He gazed down to see the stone drenched in blood before gazing slightly ahead his eyes growing wide.

"Kinili!" He ran forward before falling to his knees near the bleeding figure who lay upon the ground trembling slightly. Nathan rolled him over.

"Kinili! Kinili!" He leaned down and rested his ear against the bloodied chest, her heard no heart beat. He slowly leaned back up, his eyes wide mouth slightly open. He quickly jumped to his feet and ran down the corridor before turning towards the Queens chamber. He slammed into the door as he skidded to a stop before pushing the large stone doors open. The chamber was thrashed, huge chunks of stone missing from the walls. "W-w-.." Nathan's ears perked before he turned and ran towards the whisper before kneeling down near Ranik.

"Ranik." He gently shook his shoulders, his friends head lolling back blood oozing slowly from his mouth, large gaping wound bleeding from his chest.

"N-Nathan…" He coughed. "Your back."

"What happened? Who did this?" His eyes widened.

"Where's Saya!?"

"She…she's gone, she ran away…I…I don't know…" Ranik lifted his hand and held Nathan's face.

"Find her…Nathan…You have to…prote--" His voice faltered and his head fell back eyes closed. Nathan caught his hand as it fell before gently laying him down upon the stone.

"Sleep in peace my dear friend." He muttered before turning and quickly running from the room.

He searched every room, every secret passage way, looking, searching. Where had she gone, where would she go? Who would do this? He only had one room left to search, the most underdeveloped chamber, the bathe chamber. As he ran forward he spotted one of the huge stone doors knocked completely off its hinges.

_'What's happened?' _He dashed in and looked around. Dead bodies laid every where, drenched in blood, great chunks of their bodies missing. They were from the northern village. He walked about gazing here and there when he spotted something that ran his blood cold. His eyes widened as he took slow, steady steps forward.

"No…" He shook his head.

"No, no…" He rested his hands upon the large stone and pushed gritting his teeth as he shoved it aside before gazing down at what lay before him. His eyes rested on the chiropteran form, of his queen, laying upon her back, skull crushed from the weight of the giant stone structure he'd removed. His hands shook and his knees gave way.

"No…no…no…" He slumped over her larger body resting his head against the small of her chest.

"NO!!!" He screamed his body being racked with sobs as he held tightly to his queen. He didn't move at the sound of foot falls behind him, didn't care that he knew who approached.

"Why…Why did you do this!" He wept as Solo stood behind him looking down at him through indifferent eyes. Hand holding to the bloodied sword by his side. Nathan turned on his knees and gazed up at Solo, tears staining his cheeks.

"Why did you do this! TELL ME WHY!" He screamed.

"Her kind are nothing,"

"We protected you."

"but monsters from the,"

"WE ALWAYS PROTECTED YOU!"

"pits of hell." Solo stiffened his hand upon the shaft of his sword. Nathan turned away from him his shoulders trembling as he wept.

"I'm sorry I had to cause you so much pain Nathan…" He slowly lifted the sword, the blood slowly sliding down the stained blade. Nathan's eyes narrowed as he frowned his blue eyes burning red before he turned around sharply and through Solo back where he slammed against the wall sword flying a few feet away. Nathan wrapped one of his hands around his throat lifting him off the floor.

"Your sorry!? YOUR SORRY!?" His eyes narrowed.

"Your not sorry, not yet." He growled his canines elongated his face darkening his skin also beginning to darken his strength beginning to crush Solo's wind pipe.

He exited the den, before with a single quick swipe of his arm the rocks slid and collapsed, sealing off the entrance. He bowed his head and turned away aware of the numerous forms and glowing eyes that surrounded him. The beast howled and cried, and screamed, Nathan ignored the morning cries that he could understand. He began walking away from the tomb passing a few of the screaming howling creatures. A few sniffed at him as he passed but none attacked him, they seemed, as slow as they were, to know something had changed, something sad, something good, something frightening. Nathan no longer cared what these creatures did, they could run rampant over the face of this Country for all he cared. He wasn't staying, he couldn't. He wouldn't. He had walked for a while, not sure where his feet where taking him until he paused and looked up at the sky, the clouds parted enough to let the full moon shed its silver light upon his form. Tears sparkled in his blue eyes as his shoulders shook slightly, and he had to bite back small, pathetic little whimpers…of what? What was he to do now? Where was he to go? He was truly alone…he no longer had a purpose, he'd lost everything. He'd lost his brothers, his Queen…his children. He bit his lip before shaking his head and wiping away the tears the he did not wish to fall before he continued walking. Knowing, he would walk the earth alone…for all eternity.

He vanished from the land that night, no longer to be seen upon his mother Country. Those who did know him, knew not where he'd gone, nor what had happened to his Queen whom he'd served so loyally. Nathan Konungur had died…and now, so had Nathan Mulher.

**Sniffle, just writing this made me cry…my poor, poor Nathan. Ok, well…here is the second part of 'the blue flower' The next chapter will be updated…when ever I get around to it and stop being depressed. **


	11. Perhaps I like Dramatic

**Ok. Well here's the next chapter, and in a way the start of Act II of this tragic story as Nathan would have lovingly put it. He affects me so. Any way, own with the SHOW! **

CHAPTER ELEVEN: "Perhaps I like Dramatic."

**Germany, Oldenburg, 1833**

_Your passing holds no interestfor again I carry onempty on the insideI await another searching for another,a substitute at best,someone I pretend is youin hopes that I may arms offer no comfortno solace in their touchI pretend they all are youthe one I miss so much. _

The winter winds and snow fluttered about their ankles, causing them to pull their coats tighter about their necks and ears as they hurried this way and that to shops, homes and taverns.

"Did you hear that fifty students attacked the soldiers and policemen of the Frankfurt Police offices, Hauptwache and Konstablerwache in order to gain control over the treasure of the German Confederation to start a revolution?" Her voice was high and chipper, and a cloud of mist formed about her pink lips as they walked side by side through the snow.

"Yes. From what I heard it didn't go over to well." She shook her head.

"It didn't. But besides that bad news of the day, I was wondering if perhaps we could go and maybe have dinner, there's this nice little…" He paused and turned to her causing her to falter and gaze up at him. His face was grim as he gazed at her. She had short black hair that rested neatly beneath her black fur hat.

"Something wrong?" He sighed and shook his head before gazing at her.

"Elizabetta, we have spent four wonderful months together, and I enjoy working with you very much but, I'm afraid I just can't keep up this façade. I'm afraid I'm just not interested in you." Her eyes widened and she gazed at him.

"W-what are you saying? There's some one else isn't there. Who is she?" She asked her eyes narrowing slightly as she gazed up at him.

"No, there is no one else…but if there was, I could assure you, it would not be a _she._" Her eyes widened and she took a step back gazing at him.

"W-what?"

"You would have found out eventually."

"You were leading me on!" She snapped angrily before turning and walking away.

"Ugh! Why are all men in theater homosexual!?" She growled as she walked away. He sighed before shaking his head and continuing on his way. He hated to have to turn her away, it was evident she'd doted upon him, fawned over him, though, a lot of women fawned over him. They simply took one look at him and then fell at his feet. And yet, he felt nothing for them, no attraction, they were just beings, nothing more. There remained nothing sexual about them, nothing that attracted him. He entered a near by tavern and took a seat at the bar leaning against it, requesting a beer, knowing only to well they had no wine, something he'd taken a liking towards.

"Here you go." He nodded in thanks as he held the mug of bitter liquid. He glanced over to see a couple of bar maids giggling and whispering to themselves while eyeing him, he sighed knowing why they were giggling, they found him, attractive. Sure, they where not, ugly, or unattractive, he just held no thought towards them. He'd tried, he'd tried many times to feel, and had bedded a handful of women, and yet, nothing, nothing came of it, at all. He found no pleasure in it, nothing filled the void. And so, as to let them off a little more lightly he'd taken up the guise of being homosexual, which saddened them greatly, but they accepted the fact they were barking up the wrong tree. He'd spent time with a number of young men, and though he felt no sexual attraction towards them, he found it easier to be around them then women.

"You left so suddenly I thought perhaps something was wrong." A young man took a seat next to him. His hair was brown and dotted with snow as where his eyelashes. He had beautiful chocolate brown eyes and a kind heart.

"I needed to tell her alone."

"Ah. How did that go?" He questioned removing his scarf from about his neck and asking for a beer as well, which he got a few moments later.

"Let's just say she won't wish to work with me again."

"Boy, what a snob." Nathan glanced at the younger, _**much **_younger man who took a sip of his beer. His name was John, and Nathan and he where what you could call…a couple. And even though Nathan felt no _love_ towards him, he did care about him.

"Well it's about time you told her, after all seeing her fawn all over you was rather disgusting." John stated rolling his eyes. John knew Nathan felt no love towards him, and accepted it, he simply enjoyed the company, as did Nathan. Nathan downed his beer before setting a piece of gold upon the counter and standing up.

"Lets go."

"Wah?" John looked up at him.

"But, I haven't." Nathan gently grabbed his arm and pulled him to his feet before heading out. Once out side Nathan released his arm, and let John pull on his scarf.

"What a waste of beer." He muttered before following Nathan down the road.

_'It's been over a hundred years…to think how much has changed,' _Nathan glanced over his shoulder at John who was gazing this way and that, no doubt thinking.

_'how the people have changed…' _

They arrived at the small two roomed apartment they shared. It was small, dark and drafty, but it was home…kind of. John entered the house talking about a fellow co-worker and his family while Nathan removed his coat and hung it on a hook near the door before entering the house farther, John had vanished but he could still be heard. Nathan sat down upon the sofa and leaned back hanging his arms over the back lazily listening to the rambling of his roommate. John reentered, coat and scarf no longer upon him. Nathan leaned forward quickly grabbing John's arm and pulling him forward causing him to fall onto the sofa, Nathan caging him down wit his arms and knees. John gazed wide eyed up at the blond.

"You talk to much." Nathan stated gently pressing his lips to the younger. John yielded, he always did. He didn't know what it was about Nathan but, he seemed to easily push his dominance upon others, even if he seemed quiet and more feminine than masculine. Once the kiss was broken John was blushing slightly. Nathan smirked as a slight shiver rippled over the younger. He leaned down and gently kissed John's ear.

"Cold?"

"A little."

"Let me warm you up." He whispered nibbling upon the tender earlobe causing the other to shiver again.

"O..okay…" Nathan had been tempted on more then one occasion to sink his teeth into John's pretty neck, it was so lean and tempting, and so willingly unguarded. But, he respected John, and cared for him, and enjoyed his companionship, and so would not. John always took a nap after evening's like this, giving Nathan a perfect chance to leave him sleeping and go and find something to quench his hunger.

**Uh. Yeah. I might write a yaoi scene between the two I might not. I actually came up with John because he was in a dream I had involving Nathan, I believe Nathan had a couple of so called 'lovers' after Saya, after all Nathan my not be falling in love/not physically attracted, but that doesn't mean he doesn't care about people.**


	12. Something wrong?

**NOTE: I tried to research Universities in Oldenburg that where around in the 1830's but couldn't find one…so…I just called it Oldenburg University…for those of you who DO know of universities in Oldenburg during that time, forgive me, I can be kind of an idiot at times. **

**ALSO!!: hajislover, thanks for reviews! And since you didn't know if Joel was into Biology or Anatomy and neither did I, I mentioned both! XD haha. Thanks again for the reviews you rock! Thanks also goes to Lattejazz, who loves me enough to read this crap haha. **

CHAPTER TWELVE: Something wrong

Nathan stood near the small kitchen sink buttoning up his white dress shirt glancing back into the living room at the sleeping figure who snoozed soundly on the sofa. He let a small smile cross his lips before finishing up his buttons before peering through the curtains of the only window in the small apartment. Few people wandered the streets, it was late after all. He let the curtain fall before stretching feeling a few muscles in his neck and back pop before he let his arms fall to his side. He reentered the living room before sitting down on the edge of the sofa and simply gazed at the sleeping man. He gently brushed a few strands of brown hair from his brow before turning and gazing at a small vase of flowers.

_'Oh, John…' _He smiled as he remembered the first time he'd met John, and a few other individuals in the same day. _'That was a very busy afternoon.' _

_"Your interested in Biology and Anatomy?" He questioned while taking a sip of tea, coy smile upon his pale lips. "My, my…you do have your hands full." He stated looking up to the man sitting across from him. The man laughed._

_"I do don't I? Well I am very interested in learning more about life, and more about the human body and how it works." He stated taking a sip of his own tea. Nathan leaned his chin on his hands while listening to the man. It was break, and Nathan had asked this lone man if he could join him before classes began again. The man was tall and strongly built, yet seemingly lean. He had cool half lidded blue eyes, giving him a wise look, if not slightly aloof. He had a light brown mustache and neatly combed brown hair. His name was Joel __Goldschmid._

_"So, are you an evolutionist?" Nathan questioned, causing Joel to look around a bit nervously before gazing at the blond._

_"I'm what you could call an evolut-Catholic. But let's not speak about ones personal views, after all I don't want to get in trouble." Nathan nodded taking another sip of tea. _

_"True, true. Very well, since you are new, have you met any one you can relate to here at Oldenburg University?" Joel shook his head._

_"No. I have yet to." Nathan gasped._

_"Really? Well, if I find anyone whom I believe you could relate, I'll be sure to introduce you." Nathan stated before standing. Joel stood as well._

_"It was a pleasure Mr. Goldshmid." He stated offering his hand. Joel accepted it and they shared a firm handshake. _

_"You to Mr. Mulher." Nathan smiled before picking up his coat and slipping into it before exiting the break room to make his way across campus to the only class he ever attended. Theater and arts. He entered the large staged room early, the professor, nor anyone else had yet to arrive. He shrugged off his coat and tossed it onto a cheap metal and cloth chair before crossing towards the stage and leaned against it. He lost himself in thought, but only for a moment for the sound of the door banging open drew his attention. A young man stood there panting, covered in snow, from head to foot, eyes wide, nose and cheeks pink, breath haggard. _

_"I'm late!? Am I late?!" He questioned as he took a step forward, door swinging closed behind him as he shrugged off his coat, snow falling messily to the floor. Nathan shook his head, slightly amused smile attempting to cross his lips. The man sighed loudly before walking over towards the water heater and resting his hands near it._

_"Thank goodness." He muttered. Nathan cocked his head to one side. This man was a good height, lean, long, had light brown hair that clung to his face and neck with the dampness of the snow, and chocolate brown eyes. Nathan turned his attention once again to the rafters above, as he leaned against the stage. _

_"So, do you perform?" Nathan blinked before turning his attention back to the man, who'd turned away from the heater and had approached a bit. _

_"Yes, though I am more of a…director. I much rather enjoy watching performers." He stated with a smile._

_"Oh really? I like to sing, and act…though I'm not very good." Nathan cocked an eyebrow._

_"What makes you say that?"_

_"I've had some rough critiquing."_

_"From whom?"_

_"My father." _

_"Ah." Nathan stood up straighter._

_"Your father doesn't like that fact his son's in theater?" _

_"His only son." Nathan nodded. He'd thought as much. Most Fathers hated what their sons became. _

_"Well, a parents critiquing does not count. Get up there." He ordered passing the man who blinked and gazed at him._

_"What?" Nathan turned on his heal._

_"Get on stage. I will be your critique." _

_"Ah…ok." The man mounted the stairs to the stage and gulped, Nathan stood back and waved a hand._

_"Begin when ever your ready." The man nodded and took a breath._

_"Sie stehen don't vertrauen you,me,we,us So we'll zufallen muß Anlaß es ist you,me," _

_Nathan listened, the lyrics touching quite a cord with him, let alone the beautiful set of vocal cords that breathed them into being. This young man had a voice like any girls 'cupid'. This man's father was a hypocrite. Once the man had finished a slight flush crossed his cheeks and he fiddled with his fingers as he jumped off the stage, loosing balance only for a moment. Nathan clapped his hands._

_"Bravo." He smiled approaching the younger man who continued to blush._

_"You have quite a set of vocal cords there." _

_"You, you really liked it?"_

_"Yes. Very much so. I must say, the ladies must love your voice." He blushed again before turning away a bit._

_"Umm…yeah…sure…" He said nervously scratching the back of his neck. Nathan cocked his head to one side before a mischievous smile crossed his lips._

_"The ladies wouldn't know about your voice would they? They're not whom you'd like to sing to." The man jumped a bit before turning and gazing at Nathan. Nathan simply smiled._

_"Don't feel bad. I could say we're in the same boat. Though most the girls only like me for my looks." The man smiled._

_"That isn't hard to believe." Nathan's smile grew._

_"My, my, are you flirting with me?" The man flushed again._

_"No, no, no, no…" he sighed. "Yes." _

_"My names Nathan Mulher." _

_"Huh…oh, I'm John Coldbeck."_

_"John…strong name. Perhaps we could talk more often." John blushed._

_"Y-yeah…I'd really like that…over tea…maybe?" Nathan simply nodded, not sure what had really drawn him towards this young man, the voice was a plus, but something else…something else was the pull. _

Nathan glanced at John as he grumbled in his sleep and rolled over. Nathan smiled before standing up and crossing towards the door. He didn't bother to grab his coat, he wouldn't be gone long. He slid out silently, as not to startle his _lover _awake. The night was cold as it danced across his pale skin as he made his way through the streets. He didn't care, it felt good, simply feeling felt good. He continued to walk this way and that, not passing any one until he was nearing the town border. He paused as a growling could be heard behind him. He turned slowly and gazed at a rather large dog. The dog's eyes seemed to glow slightly, its thick fur bristled on its back, tail arched like a scorpions sting teeth bared as it barked and snarled at him, white foam slightly visible from the corners of its mouth.

"You know what I am…don't you?" Nathan questioned slight smile upon his lips. Most animals knew what he was, and tended to stay away from him, and the only reason this dog was brave enough to approach and bark angrily at him was because it was ill. Nathan closed his eyes momentarily before reopening them, his once blue eyes glowing red, brightly in the dark night. The dog's ears went back and it lowered its head tail tucking between its legs as a slight shredding sound could be heard followed by yelping that echoed on the night air.

Nathan reentered the apartment to see John sitting on the sofa. They looked at each other for a short moment before John glanced away. Nathan frowned. Things had begun to change with John, and Nathan wasn't sure what. John tended to become quieter and quieter, more distant after evenings such as these. Nathan shut the door behind him and entered the living room.

"Something wrong John?" He questioned. John shook his head.

"No." Nathan took a seat, John scooted farther over a bit slouching against the back of the sofa. He wore only his trousers, his torso shining slightly in the candle light. Nathan frowned slightly, he'd tried on a number of times to try and find out what was bothering the younger, and still John didn't tell him. Nathan sighed and stood up gazing hard down towards the man sitting on the sofa.

"I'm going to bed." He stated before turning to go to the other room, where a small matt lay upon the floor. John bit his lip and prepared to stop him, but didn't. He simply watched as Nathan exited the living room. Nathan pulled off his shirt and slid beneath the sheer blanket on the bed. He didn't have to sleep, but he knew if he was awake all the time questions would arise. He really didn't feel like explaining his being to John and then having to kill him. He sighed, he needed to find out what was wrong with John, other wise he'd need to leave, and hurting John even only slightly was not on his 'to do' list.

**I absolutely love John he's so cute. NathanXJohn is one of my favs haha. Any way, the next chapter will be a little more enlightening…and yes, Nathan ate the dog!! Hey, it had rabies…it was better off dieing quickly, rather then a slow painful death! NOTE: I love animals and hate animal cruelty…but, hey…it had to happen. **


	13. The theaterThe answer

CHAPTER THIRTEEN: The theater

John gazed into the mirror that hung upon the wall, fiddling with a silken

black tie, and the ruffled collar of his shirt. The silk slithered against

his fingers, slipping and sliding, and the ruffle made it hard to move. He

snarled and tossed the tie behind him glaring at his reflection. The silk

fell to the wooden floor near a pair of black shoes.

"My, my, my." Nathan leaned down and picked up the tie delicately between his

thin fingers before approaching the ruffled actor who glared at the mirror.

"Some one seems to have awoken upon the wrong side of the bed." John glared

at the blond who'd appeared in the mirror.

"How would you know? If you did, you would know that I didn't go to bed last

night!" He snapped turning sharply on his heal and walking away, but that

was before Nathan grabbed his wrist and pulled him back.

"Now, now, don't be a bitch." He stated lazily holding John firmly in place

before looping the tie about his neck and tying it with ease before

straightening the ruffled collar. John glared at being called a annoying

yapping female dog.

"Don't call me a,"

"Then stop yapping like one." Nathan smiled before running his fingers

through the strands of silk brown hair, setting the strands in the way that

appealed the most. John huffed and turned to allow Nathan to continue his

combing of his hair. Nathan continued this for a short while before voicing

a question.

"Are you going to tell me what's wrong?"

"No!" John snapped slapping Nathan's hand away and taking a few steps away.

"It doesn't matter, just drop it Nathan." And he left, to perform on stage,

to perform with all the other great actors and actresses the Oldenburg

Universities Theater and Art's had produced. Nathan sighed.

"You're so dramatic." He muttered before turning to walk towards the stands.

**

LATER

Later that evening while they both sat together at a local tavern enjoying

what they could call a 'dinner' the silence between them was almost

unbearable. Nathan took a sip of his wine before leaning back in his chair

eyeing the younger who slowly ate the food the lay upon his plate.

*

'Something's bothering him, and I need to find out what it is.' *Nathan

thought bitterly as he watched John finish his food.

"Let's go home."

"Kay." John stood, as did Nathan and they both slipped into their coats.

"You two leaving already?" The bar tender questioned. Nathan smiled and

walked over as John exited the tavern.

"Yes. Here," Nathan pulled out some money and handed it to the bar tender.

"This should cover the meal." He stated before exiting the tavern as well.

The walk home was silent, and Nathan began to ponder what could be bothering

his young companion so.

*

'Is it possible he's figuring out I'm not…human? No, that's impossible,

theirs absolutely no way he could learn that, after all, no one has for over

a hundred years…in less…has he been following me?' *Those horrific thoughts

entered his mind causing him to grow quieter then he'd been while pondering,

his eyes wide, face a bit pale.

*

'What if he has been following me…then he will know…and then what? I'd have

to kill him…no, no…if he did know, he has yet to tell anyone…perhaps…he's

afraid to?'

*

They entered their apartment and the moment the door closed the words where

muttered.

"What are you?" Nathan froze, as the almost inaudible words echoed through

out the apartment. He slowly turned to see John standing a good distant off looking at him with an occasional side way glance. Nathan turned fully to him, gazing at him seemingly unbothered by the question. He crossed his arms.

"You're a monster…" John whispered.

"How long have you known?" Nathan questioned taking slow, evenly paced, steps forward. John resisted the urge to slink away from the man approaching him.

"A…awhile now. I followed you the other night…I wondered where you always where off to…well, it seems to quench your hunger for…" He yelped as Nathan appeared behind him arms wrapping around him, thin fingers holding his chin lightly.

"Hunger for?" Nathan purred.

"Blood."

"Ah, yes." Nathan released John and stepped over to the sofa and sat down, lounging back.

"What are you going to do then? Are you going to go to the police? The papers? Because, it would be nice to know, to keep everything clean." John gulped.

"I…" He crossed over to the sofa and sat down, not gazing at Nathan but dead ahead, hands placed on his lap.

"I'm not going to do anything." He stated before leaning over and resting his head against Nathan's shoulder before snuggling closer, much to Nathan's surprise.

"I just…wish you would have told me."

"Then, your not afraid?"

"No…." Nathan gazed at him a moment before smiling and wrapping his arms about his shoulders and leaning his head against Johns.

"I'd never hurt you."

"I know that." John bit his lip, debating on saying something that had been buzzing about his head for months, and pulling at his emotions but he chose not to and simply cuddled closer.

**I can't believe this took me as long as it did…ugh. I love John, he's so cute some times haha. **


	14. Parting is such sweet sorrow

**BondSlave: Hey there! *Waves frantically***

**Nathan: *Coy smile and a slight wave***

**BondSlave: Welcome to the climax of ACT II!**

**Nathan: The shortest ACT I must add.**

**BondSlave: Oh don't complain Nathan, *Huggles* You know why this one is so short**

**Nathan: So true, such a tragic play that I was cast into. You are truly a twisted mind my dear.**

**BondSlave: I'm flattered. *Giggle* Ok, well, warning due to violence, character abuse.**

**Nathan: *Cough***

**BondSlave: *Shifty eyes* and scary German people. Note: I have nothing against Germans! These particular individuals just happen to scare me. **

**Nathan: On with the Show! **

***Clapping, lights dim and the show begins***

CHAPTER FOURTEEN: Parting is such sweet sorrow

"How long did you think you could keep this secret from me?" John questioned teasingly at a very uncomfortable looking Nathan who was dressed in a black coat, hat, pants and boots that went up to his knees.

"Well, I kept my other secret for a long time, years in fact." He stated smiling though John merely rolled his eyes.

"Perhaps you did keep that one for years, but that was last December, how long have you been keeping this one? Because this is a lot bigger then the last."

"Bigger?"

"Much."

"Oh."

"So?" John leaned in and gazed up, knowing smirk on his thin lips, as he looked up at the blond who sighed and gently pushed him aside.

"Four months." He stated mater-O-factily walking off towards another room that rested just beyond the door of a dank and rustic looking coal factory. John followed.

"Really? That is impressive."

"You where other wise occupied."

"So true." Both entered through the door. The room was dark, the only light coming from a long wired light that hung from the rafters and dangled pathetically over a long wooden table where a handful of others stood, reclined or sat, around, all glancing over at the arrival of the other two.

"Ah, Nathan, who is this strapping young man?" A tall, hulking figure of a man questioned. His eyes where small and squinty, but blue as the sky, his hair blond, and a light mustache gracing his lip.

"This is John Coldbeck, a close friend of mine." Nathan stated smiling down at the slightly uncomfortable man standing in front of him.

"Ah, John," The hulking man said, with his booming voice pulling John into a tight one armed embrace, the others surrounding him, some clapping him on the back others taking his hand in a hard, firm handshake.

"Good to have fresh blood in our mists." Nathan stood forward and cleared the men away a bit.

"No, no, don't smother the boy." He stated causing a few others to take a few steps back, John panted a bit and turned around as to keep his eyes on the hulking man taking a few steps back towards Nathan.

"The hulk over there is Peter, the skinny red head is Mcnikki, the twins over there we know only as Salty and Sea dog,"

"Why?"

"I don't know. And the scrawny legged old guy over there is known as Ginger snap."

Peter took a seat in a wooden chair, that creaked a little under his great muscle mass before he kicked another chair over which halted near John.

"Take a seat boy." John did as he was told as the others also took seats."Why'd you come here?"

"Because I'm interested in your cause. Germany could be on the brink of war, there may be few of you who want to take a stand for what you believe in, but, I want to be one of those people who isn't afraid to stand up for what is right. We can start a revolution, but only if we try."

"Here, here." The twins cheered.

"He's a good boy Nathan." Peter praised. Nathan smiled.

"I am aware of this." Peter stood and took Johns hand, and at the same time pulling him from his chair before shaking his hand gruffly.

"Welcome to the group kid." Nathan smirked and leaned back in his chair while the other men made themselves acquainted with John.

_'Wonder what he thinks of being called 'kid' and 'boy'.' _

Days passed, spent in the dark room, going over papers, blue prints, plans, and major issues and faults that needed to be resolved.

"They'll have much heavier defenses then we will,"

"They'll have better guns to."

"We might not return men," Peter stated as they all sat together under the dim light. "But, I just want you all to know that, you are like the brothers I never had. And, if one of you fall, you can rest in peace knowing that we will fight till we can fight no more." The room feel silent, the men bowing their heads, some praying, others simply remaining in what could be the final goodbyes. Nathan let his eyes flow smoothly over each of the men in the room, the only thing that could be heard where their breathing, and the trembling of their hearts. He bowed his head. He'd believed God had a plan, a plan for everything that happened, a reason…and though, his belief may have faltered a bit, he prayed for these men. If there was no God, or if there where one, or many…that these men found favor with him or them.

One never forgets the sound of gun fire, the thunder and rain that comes from men, brothers slaughtering other brothers. They weren't alone, they where just a small group of men standing up for what they believed in, the equality of all human beings. The battle front, a once nearly empty black street, white snow covering a majority of the ground and buildings. Time seemed to move slowly as Nathan stood amongst fallen bodies, the sound of screaming, and of firearms whizzed upon the air though he barely heard it. He'd long since run out of ammo, and had no where to take cover, and he didn't. He walked slowly, as if he where not in the middle of a battle field. He walked from fallen body to fallen body, giving his last good byes, even if he did not know them. He knew what they had fallen for. His blond hair lay flat upon his face, the slight angelic wave held down by sweat, and melted snow, his blue eyes empty of everything but prayer for the fallen. Snow feel thick and heavily upon them, clinging to their cloths, before melting away, weighing them down with the cold dampness. He gazed up towards the cloud laden heavens, the snow falling in spiral circles, seemingly only towards him, landing upon his nose, lips, sticking to his eyelashes before being blinked slowly away. He didn't even flinch as a man was shot down near him, blood splattering him across the face, leaving a messy line from his cheek up across his nose and to right under his eye. Though his stance remained his eyes followed the body as it seemingly floated towards the ground, slowly before resting upon the frozen ground.

_'Good bye Peter.' _His eyes widened slightly as the feeling of a thick led ball ripped its way into his chest and out through his back. He didn't move for a long moment before his shoulders twitched slightly as if in shock. Blood spilled over his front and back, and he could taste a slight tangy liquid upon his lip. He let out a haggard breath, a cloud of fog forming about his pale lips before he hung his head forward gazing wide eyed at the snow, which was stained red. Everything had seemed blurry, and slow to him, but a round sounded loud as thunder a good forty yards away. He lifted his head and gazed around at the men, standing and on the ground. A familiar sent, stronger then that of the sense around him hit him. He stood up a little straighter, fingering the hole in his coat, and pulling out the let ball that had slowly been pushed out as his body healed. He tossed it aside before running forward quickly, dodging the bullets here and there, quickly jumping over or around men who'd lost their ammo and had resorted to physical, hand to hand combat. He slid to a halt gazing around, his shoes skidding slightly in the snow, before his eyes fell upon a trail of blood that seemed to stand out form the others. He quickly followed it till he found a man leaning against a building. He'd wandered away from the battle, a man, the enemy lay dead near his feet. He let out a struggled grunt before taking a unsteady step forward before falling to his knees.

"John!" Nathan ran forward grabbing him and turning him over leaning him against the wall of the building.

"John!" He cried, his eyes wide before his ungloved fingers found a damp bloodied wound staining his chest. His eyes widened farther before he turned to John. His eyes where heavy, his skin pale, his hair damp and plastered to his forehead and neck, his lips almost blue.

"I have to get a doctor!" John shook his head grabbing Nathan's hand and holding it as tightly as he could.

"Don't…Don't leave me." He pleaded quietly, his voice weak, his eyes widening slightly at the thought of being alone, his eyes glassing over tears forming.

"I have to John! You have to see a doctor! You're hurt!" Nathan argued attempting to dominate the situation, but he couldn't, he couldn't keep the stern note in his voice, couldn't keep his eyebrows forward, couldn't keep the worry from creeping over him.

"I…I don't want to be…to be alone…" John whispered as the tears slid over his face, leaving shining wet paths along the side of his face. Nathan shook his head sitting upon the ground pulling John onto his lap and against his stomach and chest holding him close, holding him against the cold wind that bit at them. Nathan smiled sadly at him, though it faltered a few times before he used his thumb to wipe away the trails and the tears that threatened to fall.

"Don't cry, you'll be ok. You hear me? You'll be just fine. We'll get through this, and then we can go home." John smiled and nodded.

"I'd like that…" He shivered and coughed, the cough racking his body a bit causing Nathan to hold him closer. John's eyes began to droop. Nathan gently shook him.

"Hey, you need to stay awake. Hey, hey, John, do you remember the time you told me you wanted to travel the world? Huh, do you remember that? Come on, what do you want to do John?" John leaned his head against Nathan's arm.

"I…want to t-travel the world…a-and…I w-want you to come with me…"

"I said I would, we can do that John, we can travel the world, just you and me. This spring, ok?" John nodded.

"I'd…like that…" He coughed again. Nathan gently leaned down and pressed his lips against John's forehead.

"You're freezing." He breathed before opening his own coat and pulling John closer. John turned a little and gazed up at Nathan.

"Nathan…I…I always loved you…" Tears spilled from his eyes. "Always, from the moment you became my critique…even if you never loved me…my heart always…" Nathan's eyes widened. "belonged to you…" John whispered his eyes drooping slowly shut his breathing stealing. Nathan's eyes widened.

"John." He gently shook John's shoulder. "John!"…"John!" He froze biting the inside of his mouth before leaning over the still body laying in his arms.

"I…you where the most important thing in my life John. Sleep, in…" A sob escaped him as he pressed his lips against the top of John's head. "Peace John."

The snow slowly fell upon them, decorating them in white jewls that rest upon their damp hair, and rested upon their cloths and eyelashes. Johns, to adorn him, never to be blinked away, never again.

…**I cried…I'm sorry, I can't talk right now…*Crying***


	15. Spring 1834

**I realize that the time chain got a little messed up…because of the mention of it being a year since John discovered Nathan to be what he is…so lets just say, Joel and Amshel's discovering wasn't in the papers till 1834 kay? **

**I'm very sorry about the last chapter…it was a bit rushed, it was going to be longer but…I couldn't see the keyboard because I was crying. I've cried a lot during this story. **

**Nathan: *Pats lightly* **

**Me: Thanks Nathan. **

**Nathan: Though you are a bit cruel.**

**Me: I know…*sniffle***

**NOTE MUST READ!!!: The poem in this chapter is Copyright © Rebekah Johnson (Age 12) It is not mine. It just…fitting. So, I do not want credit for writing this poem! !!! All credit for the poem goes to Rebekah Johnson!**

**ALSO: I was listening to 30 Minutes by TaTu…and for the last chapter I was listening to umm Giomisa I don't know how to spell it…but I think it's a Japanese word and it means sorry? Well its by TaTu as well. I don't know, the chapters may be a little more, fulfilling if you listened to the songs while reading. Just an idea.**

CHAPTER FIFTEEN: Spring, 1834

The grass was green, the flowers where in bloom. The leaves of the trees, and the blades of green upon the ground waved back and forth to a silent rhythm as the breeze blew gently passed them. Birds fluttered upon the wind circling one another, flying towards their homes where they lived together, with their young, protecting, feeding, teaching, watching over them as they grow. He walked slowly, hands tucked away inside his pockets as the breeze played against his porcelain skin, causing the sun to dance in the blond waves of his hair. He paused near a patch of blue flowers that danced in the breeze. He leaned down and plucked one gently from the earth before holding it before his eyes, running his thumb over the pin like needles that adorned the middle of the flower.

_'How could something so beautiful, be so dangerous?' _

"Probably because most things beautiful, harbor some darker secrets." He whispered before gazing up and dropping the flower to the ground before continuing on his way.

_'Death, is when your loved ones must depart,' _He walked to the clearing where he had once lived. The grass was tall and lush, flowers of all kind growing here and there, odd colored rocks resting here and there. If he where to roll some over, he'd discover a blood red jewel like substance on the other side.

_'Death is a sharp pain to the heart,' _He turned towards the once hidden entrance to the underground tomb he had left closed so many years ago.

_'Death is a feeling of permanent sadness and pain,' _It was no longer closed, but open, exposed, for all things to enter and exit as they wish. He watched as a small fox pup toddled out, small squeaking yelps escaping its small mouth as it blinked away tears as the sun blinded it momentarily. It toddled forward. Nathan knelt down and gently plucked up the pup causing it to scream and yelp.

"Shoosh, shoosh, its ok little one." He breathed holding the pup close to his chest. It didn't scream anymore, but little whimpers, and grunts escaped it as it wiggled in his hands.

_'Death is when your loved ones have forever gone away,' _He watched as two more pups toddled out, followed by a slightly growling mother, who kept low to the ground as it eyed Nathan, afraid to move closer, and yet drawn to the sounds of its pup.

_'Death is a call to heaven or hell, death is an eternal mansion or cell.' _He gently turned the pup around in his hands and gently set him upon the ground between his knees and ankles, where it toddled forward towards its mother and littler mates. The mother licked at its fur and eyed Nathan closely. He did nothing but took a seat upon the soft grass and gazed around at his passed home, the warmth lolling him into a state of, _acceptance. _

_'Death is a lesson to learn about, death is a loss, without doubt,' _He watched as the pups played and toddle back and forth, whines, groans and yelps escaping their little mouths as they played together, the mother curled near the entrance of the den, eyes closed as she bathed in the sun, though her ears where alert, and her eyes would flutter open ever so often to be sure her pups where not wandering to far off.

_'Death is an unhappy feeling to have, death is unpleasant on anyone's behalf, death is something we all will go through, death is a storm waiting to brew.' _Nathan leaned his head back as he sat upon the grass and closed his eyes, letting the sun warm him from the inside out, letting it wrap its golden rays around him in a warm embrace. The mother fox stood up and trotted over before curling up near his hip and leaning against him. He opened his eyes and gazed down at her as she napped. He turned his attention to the playing pups.

"I'll guard them." He whispered leaning back on his hands as he watched the pups play. The feelings he felt where bitter sweet. This could have been him long ago. He could have watched his daughters play together on days such as these while Saya slept by his side. He could have been a father, he could have watched a new generation of queens grow up together, could have been part of a small race…and now, it was only him, the last of his kind. He glanced over towards the den, now the home of a fox and her pups. He smiled bitterly before looking back towards the pups. He was to walk to earth forever alone, forever with out a queen to serve, with out daughters to protect, with out brothers to be with. Any whom he became close to…would eventually pass away, and he would remain…alone.

_'Death is a lingering crow, always over head. Death is a soul, done being fed.' _And now, he knew his queen was gone, taken from her home. He had wished not to believe it, but now, all the evidence was there. All the evidence that she'd been gone for a long time. Possibly even a year, to two.

_'He sat in the tavern, reading a local newspaper, where he was informed that a mummy had been discovered in Iceland by a team of young men. One whom he knew of. Joel Goldsmied, and his partner, whom he had introduced to Joel. A young man named Amshel. The mummy had been taken to what many knew as 'The Zoo' a large estate where animals on the edge of oblivion, could find refuge.' _

Nathan sighed and leaned his head back again as the pups settled down and rested together in a ball of fluff, the warmth of the day lolling them to sleep.

_'"We can't…" "Why not…" "You're a queen." "I don't care." "But we--" "I want you." "Then take me." … "You've always been right. Why should we blame you for what happens when you spend your time trying to not only protect our people, but the people of other towns surrounding your land. You can't do this alone, you can't be expected to not only protect us, but protect yourself from the…what ever those things are! I want to help you." "Ranik, you don't now what your saying." "Yes I do! I want to help you!…Believe me I don't want to be competition for Saya's love…I just want to help you!" "What the Queen decides to do is up to her." "Why Ranik? Why give up everything?" "Because, it means nothing." "Then come with us." "You have no idea what your walking into." "You survived it, so why shouldn't I?" …"You know, you kind of look good in pink." "I will never wear pink." "Not even for me?" …"Come home soon." "I promise." "I will see you soon love, I promise." … "My, my, are you flirting with me?" "No, no, no, no…yes." "My name is Nathan Mulher." "Huh…oh, I'm John Coldbeck." "John…strong name. Perhaps we could talk more often." "Y-yeah…I'd really like that…over tea…maybe?" … "You talk to much. -- Cold?" "A little." "Let me warm you up." "O…okay." … "I…want to t-travel the world…a-and…I w-want you to come with me…" "I said I would, we can do that John, we can travel the world, just you and me. This spring, ok?" "I'd…like that…" "you're freezing." "Nathan…I…I always loved you…always, from the moment you became my critique…even if you never loved me…my heart always…belonged to you…"' _

A tear slowly leaked from the corner of Nathan's closed eyes, slowly running a single trail down his cheek as the sun danced upon him.

_'I loved you all.' _

**I cried again… Next chapter…well, can any of you guess what will happen in the next chapter? If you can, *weakly* yay. **

**Nathan: *Hugs* You're more depressed then me, and I'm the one who's gone through all this. **

**Me: I know. *Huggles* I'm sad for you.**


	16. The Zoo

**Does any one know where in Germany the Zoo was located? Cause, I didn't so I guessed. **

CHAPTER SIXTEEN: The Zoo

_'I needed to see her, with my own eyes. I needed to see her, no…I needed to get her back!' _The tree's there leaves flowing gently in the breeze flashed by in a blur of green, brown, blue and white. The grass bent smoothly beneath his feet as he ran, quickly, unseen to the human eye. 

_'I can forgive his ignorance! After all, ignorance is bliss, or so many say! I will forgive him for not knowing, but he cannot keep her!' _He could hear his blood rushing in his ears, or perhaps it was the wind. Could feel his heart beating against his ribcage as he ran. He'd run for days, and taken some very nasty and careless jumps to cross the ocean to make it back to Europe. He was close, very close to the border. No, he wouldn't pass through Oldenburg, to many memories and fresh wounds that remained opened where there. He'd go around and cross through Wilhelmshaven and go around Oldenburg to Hannover, where the Zoo was located. 

Once he'd reached the main land, Bergen, Norway he quickly made his way to Lulea Sweden before crossing to Rovaniemi Finland before going down along the coast of the country to Helsinki before crossing the gulf of Finland to Parnu, Estonia where he rested before crossing a number of other countries, remaining near sea side before reaching Gdansk Poland where he rested. 

After resting in Poland for four days he began traveling again, and after a short while he arrived in Hannover, Germany. 

He sat near the gates of The Zoo, simply leaning against the stone pillars. He was tired. He was more then tired, he needed to rest, he needed to relax, he needed to do something to regain himself in some way. How did chevaliers truly regain themselves? After all, they couldn't sleep. He sighed. He'd make a visit in the morning, after all it was late, and he doubted any one would remain awake. He leaned his head back and gazed up at the stars that sparkled. Perhaps Joel would remember him, and would show him, the vast collection harbored here at the Zoo. Perhaps, he could steal Saya's mummy back right under Joel's nose. After all, Joel had no right to be possessing her mummy. 

************************************************************************************************************************************************

"Well, you must note how shocked I was when I was told a certain Nathan Mulher was in my study awaiting my company." 

"Yes, well, I had kept up with your success my dear fellow, and had read about your find in the post. I was very keen on meeting up with you and, updating." 

"My God man, you haven't changed a bit over these years." Nathan smiled at the slightly stunned expression on the slightly older Joel Goldshmid. He hadn't changed all that much, though his mustache was a little larger, and his eyes seemed a little more droopy, though his skin was still fair and yet to be lined with age. 

"Me, you haven't changed at all either." Nathan stated giving a polite smile as he swirled the red liquid wine in his wine glass before taking a sip and setting it down on the table.

"Well my dear fellow, would you think me rude if I requested you show me around your lovely home?" 

"Not at all." He stated rising to his feet, Nathan doing the same before they both exited the study and out into the hall. They spoke freely about their lives and what they had been doing, though Nathan excluded the fact he'd lost his homosexual lover seeing has how he did not wish to be frowned down upon, even though it was no secret he was _homosexual. _

While they walked and talked sudden crying ran out into the hall from a near by room they had just passed. Both paused, Joel turning towards the door. He passed Nathan and walked back to the door, Nathan following behind, frowning slightly. Joel opened the door and entered, Nathan remaining in the door way. 

"We're sorry sir, but she won't stop crying." A young maid apologized as she held close a crying baby girl. Nathan's eyes widened slightly before he frowned and walked farther into the room.

"I don't…recall you mentioning being married with child Joel." 

"What?" He questioned as he took the baby in his arms as she continued her screaming. "Oh, I'm not. This is my adopted daughter." He stated turning so Nathan could see her clearly. 

"Isn't she beautiful? She is four months old. And a whiny little thing, I can tell she will be quiet a handful when she grows up." Joel stated, but Nathan wasn't listening. He was starring at the crying baby in the other mans arms, eyes slightly wide, mouth open a fraction. Something was…different about this girl. 

"May…may I?" Nathan questioned holding out his hands. 

"Of course." Joel stated gently turning the baby over to Nathan who cradled her closely against his chest and wrapping her up in his arms. She continued to cry and fuss. He turned and walked across the room and near the large window, the sun not blinding but warm and comfortably welcoming. She stopped squirming and opened her tear filled eyes and stopped her crying as she gazed up at Nathan, clueless or confused look upon her face. Her eyes where large and shown with tears, and where auburn in color. Her hair was black and wavy as it lay neatly upon her head. She was dressed in a small pink dress. She made a whimpering sound her eyes squinting slightly as tears formed and slowly over flowed upon her cheeks. It happened quickly, no one would have seen it, but he had. Before she closed her eyes and began her crying again he saw something. Something in those auburn pools of her, something the color of blood. His eyes widened.

_'Impossible!' _He lifted his hand, holding her in his left arm and gently running his fingers over the short black curls before running his finger down and gently over her nose. He glanced over to Joel who was talking to the maid, inquiring why she'd begun crying. He turned his eyes back to the screaming baby before pricking his index finger with the nail of his thumb, a small bead of blood forming on the pad of his finger. The baby stopped crying for a moment opening her eyes and gazing at his finger before whimpering a bit. He lowered his finger and with advanced motor skills she took his finger in her hands and pulled it down and began sucking on it. 

"Wah, Saya." Nathan jumped a bit to see Joel walking over and frowning at the baby.

"You don't go sticking peoples fingers in your mouth!" 

"It's fine, most babies feel the need to suckle on something." Nathan stated as a slight tingling sensation went from his finger up to his elbow. 

"What, what did you say her name was?" He questioned turning and looking at Joel as she continued to suck on his index finger. 

"Oh, her name is Saya." 

"Ah…that's a very lovely name. How ever did you come up with it?"

"I didn't." 

"Really?"

"I actually read it while in Iceland. It intrigued me." Nathan nodded, he could feel the small prick upon his finger heal, and she released him, calm once again and seemingly content in simply laying in his, or whom evers arms she was passed to. He, reluctantly gave Saya back over to Joel who in turn handed her over to the Maid. She was contently passed from one to the other before taking the maids earring in her hand and sucking on it.

"Ow, ow, ow." Could be heard as the maid made her way out of the room. Nathan was still momentarily stunned.

"Something wrong?" Joel questioned.

"Huh? No. It's just…" He paused before smiling and waving his hand as if shooing away a fly.

"It's nothing, come lets see the rest of your home." 

"Very well." 

They continued the tour of the house, though Nathan was to focused upon his thoughts to pay attention to what Joel was saying.

_'It's…not possible…how? He named her after her mother…but then, where's her sister? Where's my other…my other daughter…my daughters…their alive…their alive and I…I can't even be with them…' _

**Well…this took me all day. Really, it did. It took me like six hours! For this! I can't believe it. I had such a writers block. It was…retarded. Lol. Any whoser. Its not really happy, but it isn't horribly sad either. **


	17. change just to see you

**NOTE: The transitions for time change might becoming a little…fuzzy, for the next few chapters, please…TRY and keep up, if you can't just ask me any question you have in a review and I'll answer them…innless they'll be answered in a later chapter. WE'RE ALMOST UP TO THE SHOW! Well…where Saya is like, at the zoo as a teen looking adult that is. **

CHAPTER SEVENTEEN: Change, just to see you

He entered the court yard greeted by a man in his early twenties, a man whom Nathan knew to be Amshel, Joel's cousin, and Joel himself though he did not recognize Nathan, who had changed his appearance. He needed to see Saya, and so, every other month, he would take on the guise of one of importance or one who shipped items of Joel's back and forth, just so he could be granted access to the Zoo as to see Saya. His hear ached at not being able to raise her, and yet it over flowed when ever he saw her, so happy and healthy, that's all he wanted, was her happiness. Amshel approached, eyes narrowed, Nathan shifted his weight on his hunches at the scrutiny.

"You don't seem familiar, are you new?" He questioned. "Y-yes…I'm Armando's grandson, he's sick and so I'm here to do this job." Nathan had changed his appearance quite a bit. His once blond hair was now short and dark, he was a few inches shorter and a bit heavier, though not at all fat. He had a squatter frame, but his blue eyes remained.

"Oh leave him alone Amshel." Joel said taking a step forward. Amshel did as he was told and ceased his interrogation as Joel approached.

"So, did your grandfather explain what you would be doing?" Joel questioned in a friendly manor, no doubt to make Amshel's remark less frightening, though Nathan was far from frightened, he was just a good actor.

_'Two years at Oldenburg University wasn't for nothing.' _

"Yes, yes. I will be cleaning the second floor corridors and rooms."

"Yes, indeed. Now hop to it, I have business else where and Amshel has work to do." He stated eyeing Amshel, who nodded and quickly turned and walked away. Nathan nodded and headed for the manor while the other two men went on there way.

_'So, they'll be gone all afternoon.' _Once inside he quickly dropped the guise and walked to the second floor corridor to see Armando's _real_ grandson already at work. Nathan smiled, Joel and Amshel had been so busy dealing with him that they didn't notice the real help enter through another gate. He paused in his work and glanced up at me.

"Don't mind me my good man, I'm just here on business." Nathan stated before crossing to the stairs and mounting them. He climbed his way up to the third floor corridor knowing only to well that Saya would be in her play room. He opened the door and smiled, pausing in the door way. Saya knelt in the middle of the room, her black hair falling over her shoulders, pink bow decorating the locks at the top. She was dressed in a pink dress and was playing with a doll. His heart over flowed as he eyed here. She was five years old now, and pretty as an angel. Nathan had been coming and visiting her every other month for five years, though she never knew it was him. As he stood there his form quickly changed to that of a ten year old girl with long blond hair who was dressed in a white dress. He knocked on the door causing Saya to jump and turn a wide smile crossing over her lips. "Nattily!" She said happily standing and running over, as he, Nattily skipped in. They hugged.

"I didn't think I'd see you till Christmas!" Saya said happily.

"Father has other business here in Hannover and I ordered him to let me come here." He said, his voice high and very girlish. Saya giggled.

"How did you do it?" She questioned her large auburn eyes wide happily. Nattily took a few steps back before turning towards Saya huffing slightly before stomping her foot.

"Daddy! I want to go to the Zoo! I want to see Saya! I want to, I want to, I want to!" She yelled a bit before both began giggling.

"Oh Nattily, I'm so happy that he let you come. I've been so lonely here." Saya said as both knelt down in the middle of the room, Saya taking up her doll, Nattily doing the same with an identical doll, though the one Saya held was dressed in blue, the one _he _held dressed in pink.

"Oh, really? How come?"

"There is no one to play with." She said a little sadly, causing Natalie's heart to pain _him. _

"Joel buys me dolls, and toys to play with, but I have no other companions."

"What about all the animals on the grounds? There are so many after all."

Saya shook her head.

"None of the silly animals want to be my friend."

"That's dreadful." Nattily spoke pushing a strand of long slightly wavy blond hair behind her ear.

"But I won't be sad today because you're here with me!" Saya said cheerfully before once again picking up her doll.

"Let's play dolls!"

"Ok!" Nattily added cheerfully perking up a bit as well. Saya smiled.

"What is your name going to be?"

"Umm…Jane!" Saya giggled.

"Why Jane?" Nattily giggled.

"Because, it's a good strong name!"

"I didn't know a name could be strong, I just thought there where names.""No silly, there are boy names and girl names! Jane is a strong name because it's the girl name of John." Saya giggled again.

"Oh! Well, I'm going to be…Diva!"

"Why Diva? That's strange!" Nattily teased.

"Because!" Saya stated sitting up straighter, mater-o-factly air to her voice. "She's going to be a singer, with a beautiful voice and will perform all around the world to millions of people."

"Drama queen!" Saya smiled before both giggled and began their playing.

They played dolls for a while before Saya wanted to play house, and insisted she be the mom, so a little reluctantly and a bit of fussing Nattily agreed to play the dad, though _he _would have much rather played the sister or aunt. They continued playing, running and skipping about the room doing a number of different things which they thought should be done in a house hold when Saya paused, her eyes becoming unfocused a bit before she stumbled a bit. Nattily walked over worried expression on her face.

"Saya? Are you ok?" Saya nodded and smiled weakly.

"Yeah, I'm just a little dizzy is all."

"Can I get you something?" Saya nodded before sitting down.

"Do you think you could go find Joel for me?" Nattily nodded before running off. It wouldn't have surprised Joel if Nattily had just appeared, after all it wasn't that hard to over look a short blond girl who often played with Saya when her father had business. But Nattily knew that Joel was gone, and knew the only other person who would have any idea what to do was Amshel, which meant, finding him.

_'It's such a pain running in a dress!' He _thought unhappily as _he _ran along the grounds.

_'Where could he have gone!?' _Nattily continued to run glancing this way and that when she ran straight into someone. Out of habit of taking up a role totally, and due to the new height, supposed age, _he _fell backwards and landed on the ground.

"Ow." _He_ looked up to see Amshel.

"Nattily!?" He questioned as the little blond stood up.

"It's Saya, she's dizzy! She said something about medicine, I looked for Joel but could find him!" _He_ fretted bouncing a bit on the spot tears forming in the large blue eyes. Amshel nodded.

"Come on." He stated resting his hand on the blonds shoulder as they made their way back to the manor.

_'Get your damn hand off of me!' _Nattily thought bitterly, though ignored the urge to slink away. After all, most children enjoyed the comforting clasp of a hand, so, Nattily played the part.

Once they'd reached the manor's entrance hall Amshel turned to Nattily.

"Why don't you call your father." Nattily nodded and once Amshel was gone, she simply turned and left.

_'At least he can make sure Saya is fine.' _

**Hehe Nathan as a little girl, must say, that is kinda cute. **


	18. Romeo and the Ice Queen

**NATHAN: Well it's about time. I thought you where hanging me out to dry.**

**ME: What? I could **_**never **_**do that! **

**NATHAN: Oh you! *Huggle***

**ME: Ok, well there's a song in this chapter, and the first part was not written by me, nor translated, but the second part was written by me! :D**

**NATHAN: I must say, for one who has no poetic flair you did very well.**

**ME: Thank you, praise coming from you is a great honor. **

CHAPTER EIGHTEEN: Romeo & the Ice Queen

_'She was beautiful, talented, intelligent…vicious. She was a force to be reckoned with, she could make women and men the same tremble with a glare, make them guilty with a puckered lip. The world, or what little part she knew, was cradled in the palm of her hand. She held all of this power in her hands, all these people under her control, and yet…she was lonely, sad, along.' _Nathan leaned his cheek upon the knuckle of his right hand while he watched Saya walking about the rose gardens. He sat, unseen upon the large stone structure where many old artifacts were held. _'How long has it been Saya? Ten years? Ah yes, ten long years since Nattily had to leave. I hope you'll forgive me someday, but now, all I can be to you is a guardian angel.' _A little bitter sweet smile crossed his lips as he watched her sit upon a stone bench red rose in hand, gently running her finger over the thick petals. Her loneliness was evident to Nathan, and he wished he could bring a smile to her light pink lips. He started, a small inaudible gasp passing his lips, eyes a little wide, body tense as he heard something. It was something familiar, like the sound he'd heard when he first woke a chevalier. When he came back to himself Saya had stood and left the garden, going in the direction of the manor. He frowned a little standing up and watching her go, the sound still dancing upon his sensitive ears, the tune tugging at his memories. _'Tune?' _Was it really a tune? Or was it instead a tone? He turned away, facing the opposite direction of the manor, glancing over his shoulder at the retreating Saya before darting off at a slow trot, making his way along the building before jumping to the ground and continuing.

Nathan continued to search the grounds, following the tone he heard, it sounded like the tone he'd heard when he'd woken up for the last time, it was pure curiosity that drew him to wonder back and forth, merely a whim. He mounted a stone bridge that crossed over a slow flowing river, pausing half way along to see in the distant what looked to be a tower. He'd never know it was there, and he'd explored the grounds on more then one occasion. He continued the journey at a steady walk. As he passed beneath the trees, the sun glimmering in and out through the leaves, the tone he'd been hearing turned into a steady tune. As he came nearer, and nearer he was able to begin picking up on the actual voice and lyrics.

_"I want to know where I belong, want to know why I sing this song…I try to show how much I feel, feel in this reality, how much I want to see you. Is it a lie, or truth, so many tears I've cried, and still, you are there for me," _He walked steadily passed the broken pieces of stone, approaching the far side of the tower, running his hand along the aged stone gazing up towards the tall tower, the voice belonged to a young girl.

_"I never need anyone, never, save you." _

"Hello?" The singing came to an abrupt stop, a slight gasp echoing down to him.

"W-who's…who's there?" She sounded frightened. Nathan gazed up towards it, brows slanting away from his eyes a bit.

"You have a beautiful voice, please don't stop singing."

"You…you like my singing?" The voice was light, airy, and timid, like a fearful child.

"Yes, very much. I would love to listen to your singing again, may I?" He questioned walking directly beneath the barred window of the tower, craning his neck far back.

"I…don't know any other songs…" She breathed, an air of sadness in her voice. "Have I disappointed you?"

"Oh, dear, no, no, no. If you do not know any other song, then I will teach you." He walked over to a block of broken stone stepped on it and kicked off flying up through the air and landing on the roof of the tower. He took a seat.

"You will…teach me?"

"Yes."

"You…sound nearer…" "I am, I'm here. Near your window." He stated, half expecting her to ask him how he'd gotten there, but she didn't.

"What song will you teach me?" Nathan smiled and leaned his weight on his hands as he gazed off towards the sky, the sun warming his skin, the light breeze blowing his hair a bit.

"A song I was taught long ago." He cleared his throat before beginning. _"I am the voice that calls your name, I am searching for you, love I am searching for you. Where has love gone? Nothing remains, only blood and sadness prevail. My heart bleeds for you, for you I crawl in, in darkness. I am the voice, of love that cannot live, yet it doesn't die. Never. The darkness and beauty of love never dies, and never lives, it grows. I'm searching for you, it is you whom I am searching for. Where have you, my love, where have you gone? My heart bleeds for you, you and you alone, I fall to my knees at your feet, my darkness, my love, my queen, my goddess. I am the voice of love that cannot live, yet it does not die, never, it never dies." _

"You, have a beautiful voice." He smiled at the compliment.

"Thank you."

"…Thank, thank you…for teaching me a new song. I will always sing it." Nathan leaned forward and grabbed the edge of the roof and slid down grabbing onto the bars of the window holding himself up with his strong arms gazing into the darkened chamber. He spotted sitting near the window the girl, her features hidden beneath a brown blanket, which she draped over her face and pulled about her shoulders. He leaned his head against the bars.

"Dear…why are you locked in this tower?"

"I am not locked in this tower, but you are locked out side of this tower. This is my home, my place to be, my place to sing. The birds and mice my subjects." Nathan felt his heart pain him a little at her words. He wondered why Joel would have a girl locked up in the tower. But, though he didn't realize it, it wasn't just her singing, nor the paining of his heart that drew him to her, it was something else, something undiscovered. "Will you come back?" Nathan blinked.

"Huh?"

"Will you come back? Or will you to leave me?"

"No, I won't leave you. I will return and listen to you sing."

"Then, I will be sure to sing for you." Nathan smiled before nodding and releasing the bar, falling back down to the ground, landing gracefully on his feet. He straightened up and gazed up towards the tower, before turning to leave, he was needed else where. As he mounted the bridge and began to cross the girls voice floated down upon the wind to him.

_"…My heart bleeds for you, for you I crawl in, in darkness, I am the voice, of love…" _A small smile crossed his lips before he continued on his way.

Nathan entered the large theater, he knew he was a good forty five minutes late, but he didn't care. He was the head thespian, director, instructor let alone top producer, had been for the last three years, besides, his boss wouldn't mind if he was a little late. He tossed off his black long trench rolling up his white sleeves a bit. He'd recently begun wearing slightly healed black leather boots, he liked how they felt, they help his posture, put a slight flare to his step and he loved the clicking sound they made when on any hard surface. He entered the main auditorium through a side door halfway down from the main entrance to see his assistant and co-director Forman Markess grilling, by all sense of the word, one of the young actors. He paused taking in the scene for a moment. All the other actors and actresses had either gone to one side of the stage or left it all together and stood near the first row seating.

"YOU ARE A HORRIBLE, NO I TAKE THAT BACK, YOU ARE THE WORST ACTOR I HAVE EVER MET! EVER SEEN!" The young actor flinched a bit, his shoulders lifted up and forward a bit as he shrunk under the, 'over the top' criticism. Nathan's eyes narrowed a little, eye brow cocking a bit as he attempted to recall the young actor. _'Ah, young Alexander Anderson…' _The poor boy gritted his teeth, his shoulders trembling slightly. Nathan glanced towards a group of actresses who'd left the stage, picking up a little of what they where saying.

_"He wasn't that bad?"_

_"Markess is being way to harsh on him."_

_"It wasn't his fault, it was Jonas who left the lance there." _

"WHAT WOULD YOU CALL THAT ANDERSON!? HUH!? WHAT WOULD YOU CALL THAT!?"

"Acting…sir…" Andersons voice was quiet, weak, and trembled slightly.

"NO, THAT'S NOT WHAT I'D CALL IT! DO YOU KNOW WHAT I'D CALL IT ANDERSON?"

"No…sir…" He was blinking quickly, tears beginning to form in the corners of his eyes.

"SHIT! I'D CALL IT SHIT ANDERSON! THAT WAS THE SHITTIEST ACTING I HAVE EVER SEEN!" Nathan had, had quite enough.

"Markess." He called uncrossing his arms and approaching, his assistant turning on his heel, Anderson glancing passed him as Nathan approached. With a few well placed strides Nathan mounted the stage and approached Markess. They where only a few millimeters apart in height and yet Nathan could cock his head in such away causing him to look down at the other.

"What's all the fuss?" Markess pointed at Anderson, who had tears slowly making salty trails down his slightly flushed cheeks.

"This, pathetic excuse of an actor is the fuss, he demolished a simple reenactment of Romeo and Juliet, absolutely demolished it." Nathan had put his hand to his chin, index finger lining up with his mouth while he rested his elbow in the palm of his other hand glancing over towards the young Anderson.

"Anderson, is new to this theater." He stated simply shrugging his shoulders a little.

"That is no excuse! He has no talent! None at all!"

"And that gives you the right to call his performance shit? No, no." Nathan sighed placing his hands on his hips and hanging his head a little, a bit irritated before looking up, eyes narrowed brows forward, taking a step closer to Markess. "I am well aware of this boys strengths and weaknesses, and I can tell you that his performances are not, shit. Because, I was the one who had him brought to this theater Markess." Markess paled drastically, his eyes widening a fraction. "I was in the audience of his last performance Markess. He may be mediocre, but he's young, he has room to grow, to learn, to be _properly _instructed and critiqued. No, you know what I think Markess." He turned away a bit, glancing up towards the rafters, crossing his arms before glancing back at the pale man. "I think your _performance _is shit. Get out of my theater." Markess paled then flushed before quickly leaving the theater. Nathan sighed. "You can all go home for the day." He stated, the others nodded and began walking off. Nathan after all only had some script editing and paper work to deal with. He glanced to the other end of the stage where Anderson was busying himself with his things, tears still running along his cheeks, causing him to sniffle ever so often. Nathan crossed to him.

"Are you, ok Anderson?" The boy stood up straight, sniffing before wiping away the tears and nodding his head, swallowing.

"Yes, sir. I'm…fine." Nathan pulled a handkerchief from his pocket and dangled in front of Anderson who blinked before accepting it.

"Thank you." He cleaned his face of the tears, glancing ever so often at the blond. _'Why is he always looking out for me?' _He wondered vaguely, before glancing down at the handkerchief, with only a little hesitation he held it out to return it, though he really didn't want to let it go. He had a small crush on his director, and loved to accept anything from him, even if it was criticism.

"Keep it, I have more."

"T-thank, thank you." He tucked it in his back pants pocket not making eye contact with Nathan for a long moment who smiled.

"I personally don't think you would real--" Nathan blinked, surprised, his words cut off. Anderson had turned, leaned forward and had planted his slightly, salty, moist lips to his own. Anderson blinked, surprised to before jumping back.

"Sir! Oh, oh my Go-- I'm so sorry! I…I don't know…" He quickly leaned down and grabbed his bag. "I don't know what came over me…I…I need to go." He stuttered out before quickly jumping off the stage and running out of the theater, red flush tinting his skin. Nathan watched him go, shock written all over his face. He'd known for a little while that the boy had, had a crush on him, but he never thought much about it. He just tried to be nice to the boy, he tried really to be nice to every one, but, he really believed Anderson could become a great actor, and so worked mostly on him. Soon the shock faded and Nathan let a small smile cross his lips.

_'Perhaps, it is time to think of a…significant other…' _

"After all…I have been alone along time."

**EEEEK! Ok, I love this chapter haha! And no, its not just because little Anderson has a crush on Nathan, no I just love how this chapter came out…it amazed me, I didn't think it would have come out this well. Anderson was created the same time John was, though when I wrote the blue prints for this out in my head, I chose John to be Nathan's first lover, since he seemed more mature and older then Anderson, who is very nervous, unsure, immature kinda and young. Hehe So PLEASE REVIEW! I'd love to know how you like this chapty!. **


	19. Chavalier

**OMG ok I know I was supposed to update on V-day, but we had a HUGE snow storm and like the internet was down for a bit, and then a friend came over so I got side tracked…*Hides* don't hurt me. Yeah right, the last few chapters haven't even been commented on, I guess I really don't have anything to worry about….hum or was it the last two chapters?**

**NATHAN: Who cares if it wasn't commented on, this is just to much fun!**

**Me: I suppose so. **

**Nathan/Me: *Evil smirks***

CHAPTER NINETEEN: Chavalier

_Nathan sat upon his bed, leaning his back against the wall gazing out his window towards the heavens, the flickering light of the fire casting warm comfortable shadows through out the room, also causing his half lidded blue eyes to sparkle slightly. He let out a tired sigh. He tried to remember sleep, and yet, he couldn't, all he could remember of that out of reach ritual was how good it felt to wake up in the morning. He closed his eyes, his lips thinning slightly. _

_He followed her into her chamber, moving this way and that cleaning up from the days struggle. He knew she was watching him as he organized the many decorations about the room, and began preparing her bed for her. Once he'd finished with this he stood and turned his blue eyes to her. _

_"Saya?" Her gaze was emotionless._

_"Perhaps…they were right." She stated quietly, taking steady steps towards him. He cocked his head to one side. She rested her hands upon his chest, and gazed up at him, their blue eyes meeting._

_Nathan's nostrils flared slightly as he shifted a little, turning his face more towards the fire, the warmth welcoming. _

_He landed upon the bed, Saya climbing upon his chest._

_"Perhaps…yes…" Her eyes became alight before she leaned forward canines elongating before she thrust them deep into his neck. _

_All Nathan could remember, of that beautiful evening so long ago, was how much he loved Saya. His lips turned down a little, his brows forwarding. And how much he missed her. Tears slowly slid from beneath his long eyelashes and slowly descended down his cheeks, sparkling in the fire light. He sniffed a little wiping away the tears with the sleeve of his shirt._

_"You know, you kind of look good in pink." Saya stated running her finger along his collarbone, which was died pink from the blood of the chiropteran. _

_"I will never wear pink." He stated causing her to pout at him._

_"Not even for me?" He shook his head smiling before kissing her gently._

_Nathan let out a sad little groan opening his eyes, more tears spilling over his cheeks. He tried to hold together, but sometimes the fact he was with out his queen became more then he could bare. He missed everything about her, her touch, her kiss, her smile, her presents in his life. He leaned up away from the wall, slid off the bed and wiped away the tears before walking to his wardrobe and pulling out one of his favorite white shirts. He held it in his hands for a moment, gazing at it for along while before turning and entering the kitchen, shirt dangling at his side as he grabbed a bottle of red whine. He tossed the shirt into a large bowl, before uncorking the whine and empting it in the bowl, the shirt becoming soaked. He pulled over a chair and sat down, using his hand to move the shirt around in the sour smelling liquid, a liquid he didn't really like, but he drank because of Saya's words._

_'It's good for the blood.'_

_Nathan crossed the bridge, making his way towards the ruins, when her voice carried over to him on the wind._

_'I am the voice that calls your name, I am searching for you, love I am searching for you. Where has love gone? Nothing remains, only blood and sadness prevail. My heart bleeds for you, for you I crawl in, in darkness. I am the voice, of love that cannot live, yet it doesn't die. Never. The darkness and beauty of love never dies, and never lives,"_

_He smiled and leaped from the ground to the top of the tower taking a seat._

_"You have perfected the song, and made it even lovelier."_

_"I thought you'd forgotten me." She voiced her worry._

_"Never."_

_"Thank you." She paused. "It grows. I'm searching for you, it is you whom I am searching for. Where have you, my love, where have you gone? My heart bleeds for you, you and you alone, I fall to my knees at your feet, my darkness, my love, my queen, my goddess. I am the voice of love that cannot live, yet it does not die, never, it never dies." _

_The Zoo was ablaze with flames, bodies laying everywhere, signs of struggle here and there. Nathan quickly made his way this way and that, searching for Saya, and her servant boy, who wasn't a boy any more, when he couldn't find them, even there bodies, he felt a slight fear burn in his stomach before turning and quickly making his way to the ruins. _

_"Hello!?" He jumped and climbed along the tower till he reached the bars and gazed in. The tower cell was empty, the door ajar. His eyes widened. She was gone. He let himself drop the ground, stumbling only slightly before gazing up towards the sky that had been died a smoky read before turning to leave, quickly, he couldn't be caught in the middle of this disaster. _

**Ok well I had to cut this chapter in half because I need a date to continue. DOES ANY ONE KNOW WHAT YEAR IT WAS WHEN SAYA AND HAJI WENT TO RUSSIA!? I need to know, and well…yeah. So here's like a memory of what's come to pass. **


	20. Chavalier prt 2

**Thanks goes to hajislover and Rem Rei you both guessed in the 1915 and up area so I'll go with 1916 haha. Thanks again! If it weren't for you this chapter never would have been updated. Thanks a lot!**

**ALSO: Now that I am once again writing this story, I warn you who actually read this, that updates will be farther apart, because I want the chapters to be long…I'm not sure if FFN has a limit on how many chapters you can write, so I want to be careful. And please, review or PM me on chapters and things I really like feedback it helps me feel confident enough to continue with my stories…*points* mostly this one. Thanks!**

CHAPTER TWENTY: Chavalier prt 2

**Russia 1916**

The trees were bare, their branches forsaken to hide their shame with their leaves, the sky gray and burdened with dark clouds that bore down upon the earth with sure pressure and rage, warning of the blizzard to come, and yet, all of these warnings and depressing landscapes did not bother the silent traveler who stood near a well talking to an old women who was kind enough to draw him up a bucket of water, while her small dog yapped and barked and sniffed at his heals.

"We do not get many visitors here, nor do we have many young people, they have all moved away to the big cities, so our small town has fallen into disrepair." The old women said quietly, fog forming about her mouth as she spoke, her warm breath mixing with the cool winter air, as she pulled the bucket from the well, resting it upon the stone edge.

"Thank you." The traveler said, taking the bucket, and with a small iron cup she offered gave himself a drink. She smiled at him.

"It is no problem at all son." He smiled, though of his face, that was all she could see. He hid himself with a black cloak that fell neatly along his frame, a large hood shielding his face and features from view, though his voice made him sound as if he where in his prime, with a bit of a flamboyant air about him. The dog continued to yap at him. Once he'd finished with his drink he pulled a scarf from a hidden pocket and wiped the iron cup clean before handing it to the women who took it.

"It is people like you that make this world go round, people who take the time to help traveling folks." She smiled again as he took the bucket and set it down before the dog, who stopped its yapping and began lapping up the remaining water. He bowed politely.

"Thank you again, and good day." He said turning and preparing to leave, when the women brought him to a stand still.

"Why don't you stay with me here in the town? The clouds are showing omen, and it is not wise to sneer at their warning." He turned and gazed back at her, coy smile crossing his lips.

"If it wouldn't be a burden."

"None at all."

"Then, thank you, I will gladly stay here with you." She smiled and turned and lead the way, the traveler following in he wake.

The women left the traveler in her home, while she went to finish her daily routine. The traveler gazed out at the falling snow and sighed.

"Snow, is such a beautiful thing, and yet," He reached up and pulled the hood away from his face shaking his head to keep his hair from laying flat before smiling out of the window. "And yet so deadly." Nathan whispered before turning away from the window and moving to the grate as to start a fire. It was the least he could do for this kind women who allowed him shelter. He knelt down and began taking wood and sticks that had been gathered, no doubt by the elderly women and began stacking them neatly. Then with a little help from a match or two he got a fire going. He stood up and stretched. He'd been traveling the frozen landscapes of Russia for a year now, and had to admit, it was nice to find a place to stay that wasn't naturally built.

A man, who'd entered the small town earlier that month paused in his wandering, trench coat and top hat shifting slightly in the frozen breeze.

_'Chavalier?' _He wondered making his way to the top of a hill to gaze off in the distance.

_'So, she's here…so that is who I sense." _

"How do you pronounce it?" Saya questioned, as she and HajI, her chevalier, gazed at a wooden sign that was taller then the rest.

"I believe its called provosvko, this is the village where Gregory was born." He stated as he gazed at the sign. Saya glanced back at him.

"Is that our destination?"

"Not quite, but according to all of the reports we received, Gregory is supposedly hiding out somewhere in this village."

The man in trench and top hat turned and left the hill side.

"I remember when he died."

"This country was in immense turmoil once the revolution broke out," HajI began to explain as they made their way along the snow covered road.

"Gregory?" The old women questioned, as HajI handed her a photograph. "Well he kind of looks like the second son of the Efomovich family, the wealthiest farming family from the village provosvko." She said kneeling down and picking up her over fed basset and standing up gazing at the two. "He was called, Rasputian." Saya glanced at HajI.

"Uh, Rasputian?"

"The translation means the debauched one."

"That's right. In the village all the young people just keep leaving and leaving there all Rasputian'!"

"So, there are no young people left?" Saya questioned. The old women released her dog who wiggled here and there.

"There is still one young women, Sonia."

"Sonia?"

"She is the daughter of Euri, a strange scientist who used to live on the outskirts of the village." She said kneeling down and picking up her bucket of water. "He did all sorts of weird experiments, no one in the village ever went near the place, creepy man I tell you. Then he moved away, but for some odd reason he moved his family back here after the revolution."

Nathan perked up as he heard barking and the door opened, and in trotted the basset and the kindly old women who allowed him stay. She blinked surprised and smiled.

"You started a fire." He stood up and bowed his head.

"It was the least I could do." He stated kindly. She gazed at him taking in his appearance, for he'd removed his cloak and draped it over the back of the chair he'd been sitting in. He wore black healed boots, long black pants with a wine pink shirt. She admitted he was an odd fellow, be kind enough. She closed the door and went and took a seat.

"You look weary." Nathan stated also taking a seat, leaning his elbows on the table as he gazed at her.

"Yes, there are two more visitors to this village, and they have gone to spend the night with Sonia." Nathan cocked his head to one side.

"Really? Sonia?"

"Yes, a man and a young lady, the man was tall and dressed in black, with long flowing black hair, and a large coffin shaped bag upon his back. The girl was small, I believe she was merely in her teens, she had short black hair and dark auburn eyes." Nathan's eyes narrowed slightly, at the description.

"And why do you not seem pleased that they are staying with Sonia?"

"Because, Sonia is a devil."

Women was dead, such a pity really, she had been so kind, and it seemed that, Saya and her chevalier HajI, were not the only chevaliers in this village. Nathan quickly made his way through the trees, his feet slipping slightly in the snow as he ran, but this didn't stop him, nor slow him down as he continued to run. He needed to know who those others where, needed to know, if they had a queen, and if that queen, was his daughter. He spotted the carriage as he quickly made its way along the path, he sped up slid down the snow bank and ran passed the horses, causing them to halt and buck and rear, no doubt spooked. Nathan then paused in front of the rearing animals as the driver glared at him.

"Who are you!" He yelled jumping from the drivers seat landing a good few feet away.

"My name is Nathan Mulher," He introduced eyes narrowed. "And I want to know who you have in your carriage." The drivers blue eyes narrowed and his stance stiffened.

_'Who ever it is, your willing to fight to protect them.' _Nathan thought before his eyes glowed red and he sprang forward crashing into the man, whom he knew wasn't human sending them both flying back till they slammed into a tree. Nathan held the man there who glared at him. He knew this man, though he doubted this man remembered him.

"You are going to tell me who is in that carriage!"

"A-Amshel?" Both gazed back to the carriage as a young girl poked her head out of the window. Nathan released Amshel and gaped. She was beautiful. Her bangs where pulled back while the rest of her long ebony hair cascaded down, some hanging to the wooden pane of the window. Her bright blue eyes looked drossy. "What's, who's this?" She questioned, as if she'd been sleeping. Nathan approached, and the girl watched him.

"My name is Nathan Mulher," He knelt down and took her hand. "What is your name?" She gazed down at him, tired eyes glistening slightly.

"Diva." He smiled rubbing her cold hand with his own.

"What a beautiful name." Amshel slowly began to approach, not sure whether to attack, or not.

"Who, are you?" Diva questioned, though this question wasn't really a question of names.

"I am," His eyes darted to Amshel before slowly reverting back to her. "Your chevalier." She rested her head against the window pane.

"Nathan," She breathed, her eyes slowly becoming heavier and heavier. "Will you…protect me?" He nodded.

"Yes." She sighed and gently tugged on his hand a little. He stood and released her hand, allowing her to lean back in the carriage before he opened the door, gave one last cold glance to Amshel who's gaze was just as cold, before he entered the carriage.

"Let's go…Amshel." Diva called from inside, her voice tired. Amshel gritted his teeth and took his place in the drivers place.

Diva leaned against Nathan, her breathing slowing.

"Will you…be waiting…for when I…" she yawned. "Wake up?"

"Yes, am your Chavalier after all, I'd never leave your side."

"Thank you." She breathed gripping onto his pink shirt before sleep claimed her. Nathan gently ran his fingers through her hair. She still had a good week till her hibernation claimed her, and in that time, Nathan would need to learn more, and more about her. His eyes narrowed. If Amshel was her Chavalier, then there was no doubt in Nathan's mind that, Diva, was in fact the girl from the tower…his daughter….

These facts drove him to be with her, drove him to act as her Chavalier, drove him to protect her, even above his daughter Saya, she was safe, he knew that, she had HajI. HajI would protect her…but Diva…had nobody.

**Well, that's kind of depressing…**

**Ok well that is how I think Nathan joined the group, man handling Amshel and taking advantage of the fact Diva's half a sleep but hey, it worked! Kk there ya go.**


	21. Maybe in a million years END

**Long time since I last wrote. I'm sorry. I've been, umm other wise occupied…ok that's a lame excuse. **

**THIS IS THE LAST CHAPTER OF THE NATHAN MULHER SAGA!**

CHAPTER TWENTY-ONE: "Perhaps I will, in about a million years!"

'_These men I sit with, let alone this man I constantly tease with my naives tricks, are they all traitors who lie among themselves, and to their queen? Their queen who is foolish enough to believe them, and rash enough to destroy them?' _These's thoughts flittered through Nathan's mind as he listened to Solomon who was examining a bottle of whine, saying how he was beginning to feel as if Amshel were hiding something from them. Of course James wouldn't hear a word of it, and said he would believe Amshel whom they called brother no matter what his choice. And sneakily asked Solomon if he in turn were a traitor to even be doubting their big brother. These conversations bored Nathan who kept himself occupied by swirling the special wine in his wine glass. He often found himself studying these new chavaliers. He knew that Diva loved James out of all of her chavaliers, Solomon though was her most beautiful chevalier, and sadly, she'd never given Karl the time of day and he wanted nothing more then to serve her with all of his heart. This fact often made Nathan sad for he knew that eventually, Karl would destroy himself as he sought out the love he would never receive. He himself was the one Diva could tell anything, her secrets thoughts, her dreams. He was the one she would go to if she wanted something, like a lovely glass vase he'd gotten her mere weeks after she'd awakened. She'd insisted she have it, and he not only being a good chevalier but being a spoiling father decided he must give it to her.

As time went on, days turned to weeks, weeks turned to months, Nathan watched as Diva prepared for her big performance. He watched quietly as the war between Saya and Diva unfolded, a never ending game of cat and mouse, and even Nathan couldn't figure out who was the cat or who was the mouse. He felt for both girls, knowing both fought for the same reason. Saya fought for the family she'd lost, and Diva fought for the family she never had. He watched as Karl slowly began to fall apart, the memories of his time fighting Saya in Vietnam driving him insane, the chance for a battle like that again causing fire to burn in his veins and his stone heart to weep for someone to share his loneliness with. And when he was not with Diva or the others he was at the Opera house, working on preparations for Diva's performance. Though, he often wondered if it was wise, for he knew, like all the others that Diva was with children after her attack on the Red Shield HQ, but what the others didn't know was, Diva no longer was protected by her blood. He turned as the doors to the opera house opened. He leaned against the railing.

"Well, what brought you two here out of the blue?" He questioned as James and Diva walked down the isle. "Is it possible you came to see, me?"

"Diva wishes to sing." James said plainly causing Nathan to lay his arms on the railing.

"But her performance isn't till much later, though I doubt any one could hear her out side of the theater." He watched as Diva walked away from James, who didn't seem to notice. "But you really are a naughty, naughty boy, letting mother do what ever she wants."

"We can't have her running off alone again; the prospect of her running into Saya again is out of the question." Nathan vanished from the balcony and wrapped his arms around James gently grabbing his chin.

"And that's why," his voice deepened. "You're here dear James."

"James!" Both men glanced up to see Diva had made her way to the top balcony and stood upon the railing. "Look at me!" She said turning on her heal and falling back.

"DIVA!" Nathan jumped slightly as James vanished and reappeared catching Diva in his arms. The young queen began to laugh.

"That was fun, let's do it again!" James sighed.

"Diva." Nathan put his hands on his hips.

"My goodness, that man has no sense of humor."

Nathan watched as Karl's loneliness finally lead to his death, and wasn't at all surprised that only Solomon seemed saddened by this fact. In fact Nathan had begun noticing Solomon slowly pulling away, and wondered if it where possible that the white wearing chevalier had fallen in love with Saya like Karl had. He himself had been the one to rescue Diva's dear James from Christina Island, though he was half dead. Amshel of course took him and neither Diva nor Nathan saw him for months. That was, of course till they were allowed to.

"This isn't my James." She'd said, saying she no longer loved him before turning to leave saying her babies were all she needed. Nathan wondered if James could hear her, and felt deeply for him if he could. He watched as Solomon chose to leave, and confessed to loving Saya, and remembering when he'd first met Diva and become a chevalier, and what he'd believed then. It was very mediocre and childish, but I admired him for his bravery and honesty.

"If you love her so much why don't you force her to have your baby!" Diva had snapped laughing before skipping to Amshel and holding onto him and proclaiming that Solomon was no longer her chevalier but the chevalier who staid. Which in Nathan's opinion was rather cold.

"Do you think you can leave here unharmed?" Amshel had questioned causing Nathan to quickly back away from the line of fire before the two attacked each other. Nathan watched as they went blow after blow, their missed attacks sending blades of grass and dirt flying through the air. Nathan sighed and took a seat atop one of the garden tables watching bordly before he glanced over towards Diva who walked away and into the house, gently rubbing the glass that covered James before lying down and cuddling closer. Nathan turned back to the fight and frowned clapping his hands.

"THAT'S ENOUGH!" They stopped and turned to gaze at him. "If you two continue this I'm going to have to find another place to live, besides," He said his voice darkening slightly. "You wouldn't want to wake those who are sleeping now would you?" The other two glanced towards Diva who was sleeping soundly, a pillow resting against Jame's tank.

"Bravo."

"Look how she comes to his rescue. She's his Knight in shining armor."

"Kai run!"

"Ahuh." Nathan agreed chuckling as Saya dashed forward but was pulled back by Amshel who held her up by her neck, twisting her wrist causing her to drop her katana.

"MAKE HIM STOP!" Kai yelled.

"Saya!" Nathan glanced over as Haji dashed forward. He vanished and reappeared slapping Haji aside easily sending the quiet chevalier into trailer. Nathan wrapped his arms around him as he jumped up.

"We really have to stop meeting like this." He smirked. "Or do we?" He questioned holding Haji in a sleeper hold.  
"Saya!"

"It's such a pity, those beautiful eyes popping like balloons."

"Damn it THAT'S ENOUGH!" Kai yelled firing his gun, Amshel catching the bullet causing Kai to drop the gun and fall to his knees.

Nathan wasn't paying attention until he heard Amshel yelling at someone. He looked over eyes wide.

"Solomon?" The blond chevalier, who had now clad himself in black held Saya in his arms as he stood atop one of the many trailers.

"Good bye, big brother." Solomon whispered before transforming and flying off with Saya.

"SAYA!" Nathan blinked as he felt Haji struggling against him. He gasped as Haji shoved his arms open before quickly ducking away before knocking him off his feet and kicking him with such force it sent him crashing into one of the trailers.

"Should I go after them?" Amshel questioned. Diva sighed.

"No. It doesn't matter. I still have these babies after all." She said turning and walking away before glancing into the trailer.

"Nathan lets go." Nathan who was upside down legs resting over his head sighed.

"Aw, but everything was going so great." He complained before smiling. "At least it was an excellent rehearsal."

"Saya, how can I face eternity without you?"

"So," Solomon's head snapped up to find Nathan lounging on the sofa opposite him. "The little bitch dumped you. Who cares? Don't you want to see Diva's darling children?" Solomon's eyes widened.

"Aren't they beautiful? Amshel cut them out of my belly." Nathan wrapped his arms about Solomon's shoulders.

"Why don't you do yourself a favor Solomon, why don't you grow up!" Of course, much to Nathan's horror the rest of that afternoon didn't go as smoothly as planned. It ended up with a half dead bleeding Solomon laying in his, once again trashed garden.

"Oh, this will take forever to fix, I hope you know this isn't cheep!" He snapped at Diva who glared.

"I'm sorry Nathan but Solomon started it!" He sighed and turned to glance down at the bloody heap. "Clean it up before the others get back." She ordered turning and grabbing her babies before exiting the garden. Nathan sighed.

"Oh alright." He looked down at Solomon. "No chevalier would be able to survive that, mostly after loosing so much blood. Poor Solomon," his eyes narrowed. "Stupid chevalier."

Nathan sat out in the garden, which he'd finally gotten repaired, sipping whine. He glanced up as James exited the house.

"And where are you off to?" Nathan questioned as James passed him. James paused. Nathan breathed in and smiled. "You're blood smells of murderous fire. It's delicious."

"I'm going to kill Saya. Those people who do not bow down before Diva do not deserve to live!" He stated simply before vanishing. Nathan simply smiled before standing and approaching the place James had been.

"I fear James has become obsessed with killing Saya like Karl." He didn't bother to glance back at Amshel.

"Kill the chevalier James was supposed to kill." He ordered. Nathan's eyes narrowed his voice darkening.

"Don't tell me what to do!" Amshel blinked as Nathan turned hand on his hip. "James is right; those who do not bow down before the queen do not deserve to live." He walked passed Amshel. "Where do you stand?" He questioned before entering the house.

"Such a pity." Solomon glanced up as Nathan entered the underground prison cell holding something in his arms. He gently ran his fingers up along Solomon's stomach and torso before gently rubbing his cheek. "Diva's beautiful Solomon. Tell me, what will it feel like to kiss the head of Saya like Salemane kissed the head of John the Baptist?" His eyes glowed red and the chains holding Solomon up shattered sending Solomon to the floor. Nathan dropped the cloths atop Solomon before turning and leaving.

'_Save her Solomon, please, protect her from James…she won't be able to protect herself.' _He thought as he entered the main house, knowing full well no one but he himself and Diva were there, though she was napping with her babies and would be no the wiser when Solomon left.

"James and Solomon are dead, now only me and Amshel remain."

"I don't care." Nathan blinked.

"You don't care?"

"No, all that matters is that these babies are here with me. And when they are born, I will sing to them." She said smiling as she ran her hand over the silk cocoons. Nathan set down his tea cup and eyed her.

"You know it's strange. To hear you say such things. I don't think I've ever heard you say you want to do something for someone else."

"It's strange Nathan…I've never felt this way before, but I want my babies to have everything. I wonder what they'll make of this world."

'_My poor Diva….' _

"Why? Why is it only me?"

"Diva…."

"Why is it only me!?"

"DIVA!"

"Big sister…."

"I'll help you!" Diva glanced behind her and Saya jumped. Nathan shook his head.

"I'm not here to fight." He whispered walking forward and gently placing Diva's babies beside her and stepping back.

"My babies…." She whispered rubbing her hand over the cocoons before the crystallizing completed itself.

"My poor Diva," Nathan said feeling the back of his eyes burn before gazing up out of the large hole that had been created during the fight. "All she wanted was a family…but that man just couldn't seem to let her out of her test tube." He said sadly before looking back down at the form of his youngest daughter. "And, with Diva gone, there is no reason for me to be a chevalier any more." He said transforming and picking up Saya's sword and holding it out to her as she backed away slightly. "Saya, please kill, would you please?" Saya blinked and took the sword. "If you let me live, then your last wish will never be fulfilled." Saya gripped her sword more tightly. Nathan took a few steps back before exposing himself completely to her. "This is end of Nathan Mulher! Good bye cruel world!" As Saya ran forward once she'd drenched her sword in blood Nathan smiled to himself. "Good girl." Once she split through him he looked at her. "Thank you." Before he fell off of the stage and out of sight.

He listened for a while as he lay upon his back, transformed back to human, his body slowly beginning to heal itself. He listened for a long while before groaning and rising to his feet. He shook his head before crawling along under the stage. He knew his way around, and knew how to exit the opera house with out being detected; he'd worked in a number of different opera houses and theaters for many, many years. Once he'd exited and wandered not to far off before sitting down, his canines elongated his body need blood to fully heal. He jumped and glanced towards the opera house as Saya's voice echoed across the area.

'_Oh no.' _

"_I will not let you break her heart! I will not let you be a failed Chevalier!"_

"Mr. Arjano any comments!? Any at all."

"Mr. Arjano has no comments."

"Well," Nathan smirked. "Pushy." He said with a smirk before vanishing in thin air.

"_I know I will never get to meet them face to face, to tell them about their mother, to share what I know of the world they inhabit, the world they will rule as queens. But that doesn't mean, I won't be watching…and waiting, like a good Chevalier always does."_

**Well, that is the Nathan Mulher Saga. I hope you liked it, and thanks goes to hajislover who convinced me to finally write this damn story. Haha. Thanks, you rock. BYE!**


End file.
